Light in the Darkness
by EVWTForever
Summary: Elizabeth is just an odd teenage girl. Or is she...? She meets this guy at school, who she knows instantly is a vampire. What happens when they fall for each other, and secrets are shared? What if neither are human? What is Elizabeth hiding from the world
1. Chapter 1

Light in the Darkness. **I do not own the Twilight plot line or characters! Stephenie Meyer does!**

_**Light in the Darkness**_

"Oh, for god's sake!" I exclaimed, for the fifth time today. My sister sighed, getting frustrated, and continued to mess with my hair.

"This will only last longer if you don't stop fighting it." I glared at her, and she murmured "God, you act like this is your impending demise or something." I sighed, and tried not to think about the goriness of it all. God, every single time there's anything near enough to important happening in my life, or just to torture me, she ALWAYS has to play living Barbie doll with me! "_This is so sickening!_ " I think angrily.

"Okay, Liz, almost done…" She mumbles in deep concentration, with a pony tail in her mouth. I groan, and I see her reflection in the mirror roll its eyes. She concentrates for a couple more minutes, before I just lose it.

"AMY! STOP! I'M SICK OF BEING A BARBIE!" I yell, giving her the dirtiest look I can muster. Amy's reflection glares back at me, and she continues with my hair.

"Okay, you're done, happy?" She exclaims. She puts her hands on her hips, and glares at me. I glare back, and spin around in the chair to look at myself in the mirror.

"Ugh…" I groan. The girl in the mirror I see looks like a total stranger. I sigh, then add "It's not me at all..." Amy rolls her eyes.

"Isn't that the point, though? To look totally different, and surprise the people around you?"

"Not really…I thought you were supposed to discourage trying to be something you're not." I accused. Amy rolls her eyes, and starts putting all the products away.

"You know what I mean by that, but you're just too damn stubborn to say it!" She says angrily as she finishes putting all the stuff away. I just roll my eyes, and head toward my room again. I immediately go look at myself in my full length mirror, and sigh. I've never liked how I look, and no amount of make up and hair products would ever change that. I couldn't stand seeing that girl in the mirror anymore, with her curly/wavy (it was like in between the two) a little darker than golden blonde hair, with her green/grey eyes, so I went over to my window seat and stared out into the deep black of night. "_There aren't that many stars tonight_" I noted in my head. There weren't, though. The moon was hidden halfway behind a wispy grey cloud, which explained why it seemed darker tonight than any other night. I stared for a while, until I felt like I was being watched. I looked around my room, making sure my sister wasn't playing a prank on me, then turned back around, and stared intensely out the window, trying to see anything moving. I could've sworn I saw a shadow move slightly under the big tree in front of my yard, but I decided that I was just being delusional, and went over to my bed. After a while of laying there on my bed, I drifted into a restless sleep.

I woke in the middle of the night, and wondered why I was awake in the first place. There wasn't anything that could have possibly woken me. I sat up, and looked around. Then, I noticed my window was open. My heat felt like it was going to beat out of my chest at that point, though I'd been in situations like that before. I squinted my eyes, trying to see better in the pitch black of my room, then I noticed something in the darkness: two crazed red eyes, watching me hungrily.

**A/N I know, it's kind of a boring first chapter, but it will get better, I promise! I had to introduce the story, though! There will be way more interesting stuff happening in the next chapters! Also, in the beginning, Amy's only doing her hair to bug her, or for the fun of it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Light in the Darkness **I still don't own anything of Twilight!**

_**Light in the Darkness**_

I decided against screaming, for it would do me absolutely no good, so I just watched in horror as the figure drew closer. He never took his eyes off me…not once. He looked like an animal, stalking his prey. I slowly slid myself to the edge of my bed, and stood up. Then, before I knew it, I was pushed back against my wall, with the figure's hands clamped over my throat. I tried to scream, not caring anymore if it did any good or not, but no sound came out except my gasps for air. I flailed against it, trying to break free with all of my strength, but to no avail. I started remembering the times that I'd been in this situation, and silent tears started to spill down my face ever so slowly. I was losing oxygen, so I knew I would black out at an second now. The world started to fade, when I heard my door burst open, and head my name yelled. Only then did I black out.

"…God, I should've seen this happening…mom was right…I can't believe I didn't see this coming! Damn...!" I heard my sister saying, as I began to wake. I blinked many times until the blur of colors in front of me formed the look of my sister's room. I let out a slow breath, and thought to myself "…_I'm not dead…ugh…why? Why can't I be the unfortunate one for once...?" _It always seemed like the times I wanted to die, I just couldn't. Someone was keeping me here, and I knew Amy wasn't strong enough to be able to. But then who? Amy finally noticed I was awake, and was by my side in a second.

"What in the hell happened?" She said angrily. I roll my eyes, and stare up at the ceiling. Amy lets out an angry sigh.

" Oh no, this isn't optional! You have to tell me! Why didn't you scream or something? Better yet, why didn't you do anything to stop him? You know perfectly well that you could've!" Of course. I knew she'd refer to that eventually. I sighed, then started with my defense.

"Well, hmm…let's see…it was one AM, I just woke up, I didn't know that there was something there until the last possible second, and I was in shock! Jesus Christ! What did you expect me to do? Summon enough strength to pin him to the wall? Well, you know what? I'm not strong enough yet! I couldn't have possibly been able to do that! I haven't trained for a couple days!" I said, getting frustrated and mad again.

Amy sighs, and says "Well, now you know why you need to keep yourself up to date with training."

I retort "Oh, of course! I shouldn't let not being able to breathe on my own, or do anything else for that matter, slow me down! I should just keep on training! God, Amy! You know I can't train when I'm sick!" Angry tears flow down my face, and I turn away from her, hoping to lose consciousness again.

Amy just looks at me, and then says "Okay, I overreacted. I know you aren't able to train sometimes, but you need to at least try! Not when you're sick, but after, when you're recuperating! You can do _something_ then, and you know it!" I just shake my head, and stare at the ceiling.

As I stare, I think about my life. My first thought is of my constant hospital visits. I was terminally ill. I have leukemia, but not the average type. It's a type only three other people in the world have had. I'm the only one living now. No one else has been able to survive it, since you can't go through any sort of treatments with it, including radiation and chemotherapy. They tried radiation on me once, and it made my heart stop beating. Every time I get sick, my breathing becomes extremely difficult, and my heart speeds up, or stops completely. My whole body shuts down. I am usually put on life support and the doctors just hope for the best. Nobody knows how to help me, nor will they ever at this rate. I have my own oxygen machine, an IV, and ventilator, just in case. I bring them everywhere with me, so if my cancer happens to strike at that moment, i'm prepared. I only usually last about two weeks before my body can't take it anymore. Next, I think about my powers. No, I'm not exactly human, nor is this my first life. I was born in about 1903. I've died twice before, so this is my third life. I am a telepath. I can lift things and people with my mind, though the denser the object or person is, the harder it is to lift. I can also burn people with my eyes if I'm mad enough. Mind you, I have to be furious for that to happen, but nonetheless it can happen. I also have the ability to read minds, and block mine from other mind readers if I so desire. Being a telepath is very helpful in fights or attacks like the one just a while ago. I can push people away from me without touching them, I can hurt them with my eyes, and I can levitate them in the air, if I have enough strength, and throw them away from me. My sister can do the same stuff, but she's stronger than me. She's older, though, and with age comes power, she always says.

I roll onto my side, and try to fall asleep. As I drift, I remember the figure in my room. It couldn't have been human, that's for sure. I had proof of that, because as it pinned me to the wall, it leaned into me, and its teeth scraped against my neck, but then my sister walked in, and I blacked out. Now I knew something else. That person was a vampire. "_Oh great, another one of _those _to deal with."_

**A/N I know, still not much better, but it will get more action and stuff in the next chapter, which I will write in a couple days. Tell me what you think, so I know if this is total waste to be writing or not!**

Return to Top


	3. Chapter 3

Light in the Darkness **THIS IS IMPORTANT IMFORMATION THAT COULD HELP IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS! Okay, i'm going to give some background information on Amy and Liz. Liz was born in 1903 and her family was in danger because they weren't exactly human, or were human with supernatural abilities, so her mom and dad left Liz (Amy was like eleven at that time) so she could be safe. She spend most of her time alone or in foster homes or orphanages. In her first and second lives she killed herself because she just had no will to live and no one to live for. Her first life was okay, until the flu hit, and then things got really bad, which I'll probably go into in the fourth chapter. She just met Amy in this life, so she hasn't known her long. Liz is very bitter towards the topic of her mom (she never really knew her dad. He was always away, trying to keep their family safe) She absolutely despises her mom, actually. She will probably never forgive her for leaving her. Liz has been assaulted and raped a lot in each life, including this one. People are always after her either to kill her or take advantage of her. That's half of the reason why she killed herself in her two other lives. Last, Amy is in a band, so she isn't home that often, so Liz basically feels like she lives alone. Okay, that's basically it for background information!**

_**Light in the Darkness**_

"Liz, get up! You have school today, remember?" Amy yells from downstairs. I sit bolt upright in bed, my eyes wide. I had let school completely slip my mind.

"Damn it!" I murmur, and then look over at the clock. _"Oh my god!" _I think, because my digital clock reads 7:00! _"I'm late!" _I rush out of my room, grabbing my backpack in the process, and speed down the stairs. I was really dreading school, and was hoping that something happened to cancel it. There were enough rumors going around about me to last me a life time. I ran to the door, and quickly pulled it open, hearing the bus approaching.

"You better hurry!" Amy says in a bored, off hand tone. I glare as I leave. I run to the bus stop just in time, running into a few people in the process. I run onto the bus, and sit an empty seat, immediately scooting over to the window, with my backpack on my lap. We go to a couple more stops, and then finally head to school. As I rode on the bus, I thought "_I don't even want to think about what I look like right now." _The lack of sleep and terrors of the night before most likely left me with bedraggled hair, purple bruises under my eyes, and messily thrown together clothing. Lovely.

Once at the school parking lot, I run off the bus and into the school's main doors. I go to my locker and grab my binder out of my backpack. I was forever grateful for binders, which held everything you needed, so you wouldn't have to make ten thousand trips to your locker! I went to the office and got my schedule. Oh great, History first hour. I had English second hour, then science third hour, then math fourth hour, then lunch, then band fifth hour, choir sixth hour, and finally gym seventh hour. Ugh, gym! My worst class! I sucked at all sports imaginable! I was also really bad at running. Great, just great! Ugh! I couldn't wait until I didn't have to take gym anymore! I sighed, and headed to my first hour.

In my first hour, I had a bunch of the preppiest girls in school. "_Another added bonus today!" _I thought miserably. My teacher came into class right as the bell rang, and class begun. The rest of my classes before lunch were the same as the first, with the boringness and lectures and homework. Always the same in this school. Always! After math, I headed to lunch. I was pretty early, so I got a good place in line. I waited patiently to get food. I just looked at the floor or the ceiling or at a wall, as long as I wasn't staring at anybody, which was hard to do, with the drop dead gorgeous people I saw sitting at a round table in the corner of the cafeteria. I regained my control after staring and got a salad and a water bottle. I searched the cafeteria and found my wavy brown haired friend sitting at the back of the cafeteria. I sat down with my friend Livvy, who had been my friend for as long as I can remember in this life. She looked like she'd gotten skinnier. She was so tiny, it was scary. It wasn't like she didn't eat, though. She smiled at me, which seemed to reach her bright blue eyes, as I sat down, and immediately broke into her usual extremely talkative self.

"So, what happened yesterday? I called your house, and Amy said you were unconscious!" She said in a horrified tone. I sighed and began with my story.

"I was attacked last night. I didn't defend myself in time, and the person almost killed me, but Amy came just in time. Yet again." I sigh again, and then continue. " I blacked out right after she came in, then my body got overwhelmed and I didn't wake up until three hours later, so I'm deathly tired. I completely forgot about school, too, this morning, so yeah. Being rushed out of the house in the morning doesn't put you in the best mood." She just looks at me as I say all this, then she starts talking again.

"Okay…I wonder why all these people are after you? Jeez, you don't do anything to provoke them, so why? It's just all so weird!" She says anxiously.

"It's probably just because it's me. Isn't that reason enough to want to kill me?" I asked as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, come on, Liz! You know that's not true!" She says exasperatedly. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"You just keep telling yourself that. I should go. I want to get to class early so I can ask the teacher something." I lied. I just wanted to get away and sulk. She nodded cautiously. She knew me too well. I headed out the doors, towards the girls bathroom, hearing the preppy girls giggling and laughing and pointing as I walked by. I went into the bathroom and wasn't exactly surprised on what I saw. There, on the far wall of the bathroom, was this exact quote, written in red paint: "Who's easy and geeky, ugly and weak, and fat and slutty? Why, Liz of course!" I sighed. It's not like they haven't written stuff like this before, though I did feel a twinge of pain in my heart after reading this. A single tear fell down my face as I went into the biggest stall on the end and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. I 'd been in there for a while when the bell finally rang and I slowly stood up, and walked off to band. I wouldn't miss band for the world. It was the best class of the day, as well as a good distraction from the rest of the school day. I was walking down the hall, when someone appeared out from the shadows of the next turn, and stared at me. The person was still half hidden in the shadows, so I couldn't see who it was. I tried to ignore it, and walked on, getting close to the band room. As I was going to walk past the shadow, it grabbed me, and pulled me into the hallway it was hiding in the shadows of. I saw now that this person was a guy. He stared at me sort of hypnotically, and then closed his eyes for a second. Then he spoke.

"You know what we are, do you not?" He said warily, his voice in cadences from a much earlier century…my original century. He looked so familiar…I just couldn't put my finger on _why._ I looked up at the ceiling for a while, then finally replied.

"Yes, I know…why?" I said suspiciously. He just looked at me, and then replied in a grave tone.

"Then you will understand…" I stared in horror as he pushed me against the wall. His touch seemed careful, and he didn't push me hard at all. It was like he was putting me there for protection rather than violence. He leaned towards me slightly. I just stared. I was completely frozen…frozen in both fear and wonder.


	4. Chapter 4

Light in the Darkness

_**Light in the Darkness**_

He stared into my eyes for a while, seeming to see right into me, and then closed the space between us. His lips touched mine so softly that I wouldn't have thought he was kissing me at all. The kiss was short, and yet left me slightly breathless and left my lips with a tingling sensation. It was then I knew who he was. That thought alone made me want to cry. No, not cry, sob my heart out. It was…_him._ "_But…he died years ago…that's why I…"_ I just couldn't believe it. I knew him in my first life, in the year 1918, when I was about fifteen.

**Flashback… (To the first time she met this person)**

_It was a warm, slightly windy day in the market, and it was also packed with people. The sun was shining straight down on me from overhead, keeping me warm. I could never contain my body heat that well. (_**She doesn't know she's sick at this point yet. She was diagnosed like two weeks after this flashback. Just an FYI) **_The wind blew stray hairs into my face. The rest of my hair was back in a big black clip. My hair was pretty long at that time, so I pretty much always wore it back. I was walking home, when it finally started to cloud over, so I decided to take a detour to a river inside a thick brush of trees I found when I was hiding from people when I was about ten years old. I made my way through the maze of trees, and then finally got to the river, but someone was there. I froze where I stood, wondering who this person was. It was a guy, who didn't seem to know I was there yet. He seemed to be about two years older than me, maybe. He had auburn hair, and had to be at least five inches taller than me. I wondered how he found this place, seeing as no one else has ever been here or seemed to know about it at all. He finally seemed to notice me, and turned around. He looked at me curiously first, then slowly walked towards me. I was still too frozen in shock to move. He was now right in front of me. I just looked at him, never taking my eyes off him, planning a great escape if I had to. He was harmless, though. I could feel it. He finally spoke, and his voice was so musical and velvety. _

"_What are you doing here? No one's supposed to know about this place. Are you lost?" I sighed, slightly irritated, thinking 'Oh, of course! Just because of my sex, I can't possibly know my way around! I must be lost! GGGRRR!" I cleared my head, and finally answered him in a somewhat cold tone._

"_I'm not lost. I've been coming here since I was ten. Might I ask why you're here, and how you found this place?" I knew I was being rude, but who said I was an average goodie two shoes girl, anyways? He smirked slightly, and answered me, still in a gently, off hand tone._

"_I've been coming here as of recent. I was taking a walk and found this place. Since then, I've been coming here to clear my head and relax. Might I ask you the same question?" His voice was full of curiosity. I sighed and answered him._

"_I came here to hide the first time I found it. I was running through the trees and saw it. After that, I memorized the surroundings so I could find my way back." I didn't know why I was telling him all this. How could I trust him so easily? I didn't even trust myself, nor anyone else around me, and yet him? It was all so weird. I was so caught up in my thoughts, that I didn't even see him move closer to me. I blinked when I finally let myself out of my thoughts and stared up at him. He then spoke in a softer tone than before, if that were possible._

"_Why were you hiding?" He didn't seem affected at all at the fact that he was prying into someone's life, which was kind of rude, in a way. I didn't want to respond, but I found myself speaking before even having a thought of his words._

"_I just was." I said, getting slightly annoyed. I was even more irritated when he grinned, and moved even closer to me. I had enough of a mind now to take a step back, though when I did, I felt like something was missing. I was truly freaked out by this. He moved closer to me again, and I stepped back again. We kept doing this until I backed into a tree. He put each hand on a different side of my face, and began talking again, still with a smile on his face. He didn't look threatening, but what did I know? His next words proved my thoughts._

"_There's nothing to fear of me. I would never hurt you." I just stared at him. His right hand lightly stroked my left cheek, and I shivered involuntarily. God, why was I so comfortable around this complete stranger? I've known him for, what, five minutes? "I must be completely losing my mind..." I thought to myself. Finally, I get up enough nerve to say something._

"_Why are you acting like we've been previously acquainted?" I asked._

_He smiled, and said "Because I feel like I've known you my whole life." I was shell shocked. What? How could he possibly feel the same as I do? With that, how could I feel this way at all, and not know what it is? What is this feeling? He leaned closer to me, and spoke again. _

"_Your eyes are so dark…" I was confused at this. My eyes were a bright green, how is that dark? He went on after he saw my expression. _

_He chuckled, and then said "You've had so much pain in your life. I can see it in your eyes." I just shook my head, and answered him._

"_How could you possibly see that?" _

"_Because I can see right into your very soul." He then leaned in and kissed me. His kiss was so soft and…something else. I had never been kissed before, so I didn't know what to expect or feel. Tje feeling was something I couldn't even comprehend. The feeling I got when he kissed me was like…he cared about me. It was like he cared about me even more than I cared about myself. I couldn't even believe it when he wound his arms around my waist, and I placed mine around his neck. He then took the clip out of my hair, and let the wind fan it across my back. He ran his hands through it gently, still kissing me. I wasn't even aware of it until after it happened. It was the best moment of my life._

**End Flashback.**

He just looked at me, waiting for a response. I wrapped my arms around him without a single thought, and buried my face in his chest. He seemed to freeze under my touch at first, and then relaxed a second later.

He murmured "It's been such a long time…you've cut your hair…I thought you died..." His voice sounded agonized by this, and I looked up at him. I put my hand on his cheek. I knew he'd notice my hair. I still wore it in a clip, but it was about three inches shorter.

I responded, in a voice just as agonized as his, "I thought you died of the influenza…everyone else was…" I was on the verge of tears, and looked away. He brought his hands up from around my waist to my face, and turned me to look at him.

"I was bitten in the hospital when I was dying by a doctor that so happened to be…like me." He said cautiously. Then, he added "But you…you were not bitten…I saw you…how are you alive?" He closed his eyes, deep in thought about something, which I guess was a memory. Then he looked at me again, sadness strong in his gaze. I dropped my arms to my side, and spoke in a strangled voice.

"I…I….um…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I tried to look away, but he still held my face securely in his hands.

"Tell me. I know how you died, but how are you alive now/" He said in an orderly tone.

"I…don't know…you know about my abilities…I don't know what I am…I just…kept coming back….like something or someone won't let me die…"

**Ha, I think that was my longest chapter! The flashback was longer than I expected it would be! I wanted to be descriptive and kind of put a picture into your minds! Hee hee! Please tell me how it is by reviewing! I'll be writing chapter five tomorrow probably.**


	5. Chapter 5

Light in the Darkness

_**Light in the Darkness**_

We just gazed at each other, then the dismissing bell rang, and I jumped, startled. I felt horrible that I skipped my favorite class of the day. I knew I'd beat myself up for that later.

"I have to go!" I said hurriedly. I tried to pull away from him, but his grip was too tight. I looked into his eyes, and he spoke.

"Be careful." He said in a serious and slightly worried tone, then let me go and walked away before I could even move myself. I was stunned and a little confused. Why was he demanding me to be careful? I was always in danger, after all. I sighed and headed to choir. There was a lot of time left, and the choir room was right across from the band room, so I went into the band room, and decided to have a chat with the teacher as to why I wasn't there. Ugh, I'd have to lie…again. I hated lying, since my whole life felt like it was built on lies, but I had to in most cases. I went into the teacher's office, and she looked up.

"Ah, nice of you to join us. I might add that you're a bit late, though." Her tone was genial, with a hint of annoyance in it.

I just closed my eyes for a second, then said " I didn't think I should chance coming to class, seeing as I was feeling light headed and such…" I trailed off. Every teacher in this school knew that I was sick, and knew I could get sick at any moment. She had to believe me…

"But you're well enough now to go to choir, and use your air to sing?" Damn these teachers and their memories!

"No, ma'am. I just came to tell you why I wasn't here. I was going to go home after this, actually. I felt well enough to come down here and explain stuff to the both of you, but not well enough, I think, to be able to use my air for anything other than talking at this point." I was surprised by how easily the lies rolled off my tongue that I was momentarily stunned. I regained myself after a second, and waited for my teacher's reply.

"Oh…well, you should probably get home and get to a doctor, then, shouldn't you?" She asked in a nicer tone. I simply nodded, and left to go tell my choir teacher the same lie. I knew I couldn't just say all that to my band teacher, and not have all the other teacher's know. After I was done planting the seed of lies, I left and decided to walk home. I knew it would take me a while, and I'd have time to think and wallow in the now fresh memories of my past, thanks to Mr. I-thought-I'd-just-show-up-in-your-life-now, when-you-thought-I'd been-dead-for-years! As I was walking, I could feel a presence near me, and I turned around. I didn't see anything at first, and then someone grabbed my wrist, and pulled me over to a nearby park bench. I already knew who it was when he first touched me. I knew his presence so well by now. I rolled my eyes.

"David, what are you doing?" I felt a little annoyed.

"You didn't keep your promise, just as I suspected you wouldn't."

"What promise did I not keep? I don't remember making any promises at all." I said shortly.

"I told you to be careful…" He began.

"That's not a promise. That was a demand, which I didn't agree too." I interrupted.

He looked angry at my interruption, and said "You haven't changed a bit, have you? You still irritate the hell out of me, and yet I'm still madly in love with you." I just stared at him. He still loved me? I was awestruck, and he seemed to know it, from the smile that was now formed on his face. He took me into his arms in a light embrace.

"You know I love you. That will never change, no matter the number of years between us." I could feel tears spilling slowly down my face, and I buried my face into his chest.

"No, I don't…" I mumbled into his chest. He heard me.

"Don't what?"

"Don't know that you love me…" I answered timidly.

He cupped my face in between both his hands, and stared into my eyes for a couple seconds.

"Then I'll prove it to you." He said matter of factly. I looked at him, stunned. Was he saying what I thought he was saying? He picked me up, then before I could even comprehend we were moving, we were back at my house. How he knew where I lived, I truly didn't know nor care.

He held me in his arms for a moment, and then gently set me on the couch. I just watched him the whole time, not wanting to give myself false hope of how good our relationship was going. He then lowered me so I was laying down on the couch, and kissed me again, this time not pulling away. This kiss was so much more…_passionate._ It shocked me, but I, of course, took this change eagerly. I wrapped my arms around his neck again, and held him tightly, pulling him closer to me. He still didn't pull away, after I thought he would think it was getting too far. I knew he'd worry about self control. Especially at a time like this. I felt his hand lightly reach behind my head and pull me closer to him. His body was so cold, but at the same time it was giving such a warm sensation. I hoped this feeling would never end. When the point came that I needed to breathe, I lightly pulled away from him, knowing he'd understand why, and he began trailing such soft, delicate kisses up and down my neck, and all over my face. After I caught my breath, I pulled his lips back to mine, and he instantly started kissing me again. That's exactly what we were doing when we both felt it. Felt the presence of another vampire, lingering in the shadows. He pulled away from me quickly, and pulled me over to the other side of the room, pinning me behind him. I clutched the back of his shirt, in pure shock of what was happening. Another person was going to attempt to kill me…again.

**A/N: I know this is kind of short, but I didn't really have anything else I think this chapter needed, so I ended it here. The next chapter will have more to do with the...intruder, we'll say! Please review, so I know what you think of the story! Good, bad, too long, too short, typos, errors, etc...? I'd love to know!**


	6. Chapter 6

Light in the Darkness

_**Light in the Darkness**_

The vampire slowly came into view. I could feel and hear David's growling already, which probably wasn't a good sign. I removed my hands from his shirt, and put one on each of his arms, and squeezed, trying to calm him down. His growling continued, but became less pronounced than before. I rolled my eyes, and leaned around him to see what the vampire looked like. He shifted so he was in front of me almost as soon as I moved. I huffed in frustration, and thought "_I've been dealing with this crap for years, you know! I can handle it!" _Of course he heard me, which I knew and hoped he would, for he could block out thoughts if he wanted too. It seemed to frustrate him, and grabbed both my wrists and thought "_I don't care how long you've been 'dealing' with this; you're not dealing with it now! I swear, if you do anything to get yourself hurt, I won't be able to stop myself from losing control!"_ I glared at his back, and pulled back hard on my arms to get him to release my wrists. That only made him hold tighter. We were both preoccupied with each other's thoughts, that we didn't notice the vampire was now in full view, watching us with humor in his eyes. (**A/N so both Liz and David can read minds...but his telepathy came from being a vampire, while her's is just...her's.)** David noticed, to, and turned to him instantly, glaring, of course.

"Oh good, you two are done, then?" The vampire asked, in a heavy Russian accent. David immediately answered him, but in Russian.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Her dead!" He said with a lot of anger in his voice. I had to reply to that! I couldn't just take it!

"Why?" I nearly screamed, in English, of course. Like I knew Russian! David started muttering calming stuff in his mind, so I immediately shut mine, so I didn't have to listen to it. He noticed, and grabbed both of my hands tightly and held them for a moment, then let go again. Through this whole thing, his eyes never left the vampire in front of us.

"Because you're going to destroy our existence for your own selfishness!" He said in Russian, so I had to hear it in David's mind. He translated it all to English for me, knowing I couldn't speak Russian. I was too shocked to answer, so David did for me, in Russian, of course.

"How would a teenage girl possibly do that?" He asked.

"Like you don't know! She's no teenage girl! She's lived three lives, for god's sake! She has powers most know not! She could kill us all on a whim!" His voice did a crescendo throughout his whole monologue, so now he was yelling. God, why was he that mad? I didn't do anything! Nor did I plan to!

"But she wouldn't! If you knew enough about her, you'd know that she would never hurt anyone, unless under self defense, which pretty much anyone would do! If you knew her at all, you would know she's not selfish, and she probably cares more about you than herself! So how you could say any of this bull shit standing right in front of me makes no sense in the least!" I stared at him, shocked. I heard this whole thing translated in his head, again, so I knew what he was saying. It touched me, but also infuriated me, because he knew so much about me, maybe even stuff I didn't even know about myself. I just stared at the ground, while they continued their little battle, without even recognizing I was there.

"Yeah, I'll believe you! You, who apparently is biased! You couldn't possibly think anything bad of her! Not when you've given your whole 'heart' to her!" He made air quotes when he said heart. That made me mad. No, that infuriated me. It made me mad enough to try to force him to make eye contact with me. I ducked under David's arm, looked straight at him and started speaking, my eyes already blazing.

"Oh, and you know me so well, huh? You think I'd simply go out and murder on a whim? Do you, really? You think I'm hateful towards vampires, when I'm in love with one? When I accepted all your natures long ago? Really? You really believe that?" I said, my voice saturated with anger. He finally looked at me, right in the eyes, as I wanted. His gaze was full of hate, when he replied, in English.

"Of course I believe it, you selfish 'little girl'!" He said, smirking, and yet again making air quotes. I was so sick of air quotes by now, that my anger flared and I knew I couldn't control it anymore, and that he would feel the burn now, no pun intended. He was immediately on the ground, yelling in pain and covering his eyes. His screams only made me smile. I never liked violence, but this was a special situation. David immediately grabbed me, and pulled me roughly behind him, his thoughts furious.

"YOU BITCH!" The vampire screamed in English. I rolled my eyes.

I laughed bitterly, and looked under David's arm to say "Oh, come on! I just scorched your eyes, and that's all you can come up with to call me? That's pathetic!" I was almost screaming by the end. I was hysterical. David grabbed both my arms roughly, and before I knew it, we were in an abandoned house. David was furious, and I didn't have to read his mind to know that. Nor did I have to look at him. The anger was flowing off him in one very strong wave.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED! YOU SHOULD KNOW TO NEVER LET YOURSELF LOSE CONTROL LIKE THAT! NEVER! DAMN IT!" Oh yeah, he was furious all right. I just rolled my eyes and looked away from him. Then he'd run across the room, punched a hole in the wall, and ran back, glaring at me. I couldn't really move, since he was right in front of me, blocking all my chances of escape. His eyes were pitch black by now with anger. Of course, he had to be more thirsty by now, too. I sighed and decided to bring this up, as an attempt to lighten the mood and also get him to hunt before he kills someone.

"Your eyes are black. You need to hunt, and you know it." I said calmly. I then thought "_Being mad at me over stupid things won't get you anywhere." _After I thought this, I completely forgot that my mind was open, and immediately shut it, knowing that he heard it, though. His eyes seemed to grow blacker, if that were possible, and he growled slightly. He pinned me to the wall, his hands holding my arms tightly. Tight enough that it would break a human's arms instantly. It hurt mine, but probably wouldn't leave a mark. Then I felt weak and dizzy, and started to collapse to the ground. I felt like I hadn't slept in a month. "_Oh no, it's time again…" _I thought miserably as I started to black out. He immediately let go of my arms, hearing what I said, for I couldn't keep my mind closed when I was weak like that. Shock and worry now took over in his eyes. He knew what was happening, because he was with me when I was diagnosed with it.

"Liz!" He said, and instantly caught me and cradled me in his arms. I immediately knew he was running, because I could feel the breeze blowing my hair and flowing on my skin. The last thing I heard him think was _"Please get through this..."_

**A/N Okay, i've finished another chapter! Yay! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Light in the Darkness

_**Light in the Darkness**_

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep…."What the hell is that?" _I thought, getting irritated. I'd been hearing that same thing for at least ten minutes straight now. Then I remembered what happened, and groaned. A heart monitor. Of course. Why couldn't I have known that from the beginning, when I've woken up to it so many times in my life? I still couldn't dig out of my unconsciousness. It was only clinging to me by a thread, but that thread was strong! I had given up my fight against it three seconds ago. I just lay in my black unconsciousness, thinking. "_He's going to be so furious with me for what I did…" _I thought, remembering the day before…or the last time I was awake, at least. I sighed internally, and waited somewhat impatiently to be let out of the swirling blackness..

Some time later, I could feel in my very near consciousness that something cold was touching my hand. It made me shiver, and I could actually do that now. I was getting more and more conscious by the minute. I was becoming more and more aware of my surroundings and some of my senses. I could kind of hear some things, but everything seemed mixed together in a hum right now. I couldn't see anything, of course, since in unconsciousness your eyes are usually closed. I also had my sense of touch somewhat back. I still felt the cold feeling on my hand, though it moved occasionally to my arm or cheek. My brain was working very slowly. I couldn't think of things as fast as I usually can. My whole body, excluding my extremities, felt completely numb, and I was definitely welcoming that, because I knew when I woke up all the way, I would hate life, to say the least. I was now very impatient with the stupid thread keeping me in this infinite blackness. I knew if I was conscious, I would've been fidgeting like crazy right now.

Suddenly, I heard a chuckle, and was FINALLY pulled from my unconsciousness. I felt so happy that I was finally victorious, that I knew I was grinning as I woke up. I looked around to see where the sound came from, and then saw David sitting in a chair next to my stupid hospital bed. I just rolled my eyes at him, knowing why he was laughing now. He read my thoughts as I was unconscious, knowing exactly how restless I was. I looked around me at the bed and the IV stand and other machines like the irritating heart monitor with the thing on my finger giving it the readings and the oxygen machine, with the little tubes up my nose. Ugh. I DESPISED the hospital so much! Of course, I could quite literally call this stupid place home, since I've spent most of my life in here. I sighed, and looked back at David.

"Ah, you're finally awake. You were getting extremely…restless there." He said, grinning.

"Oh, whatever. How would you like just sitting inside the walls of your mind, not being able to escape?" I asked angrily.

"I wouldn't mind the quiet, that's for sure." He laughed. I just glared at him, and he added, in a serious tone, "You know I hate when this happens almost as much as you do. You smell totally different." He said, and scrunched his nose slightly near the ending.

"How do I smell? I know why, of course, by how do I smell that different?" I questioned.

"You had a couple blood transfusions, because you lost so much blood when I got you here. You kept bleeding more and more internally, and they thought they wouldn't be able to stop it, but then it ended up clotting…" His voice sounded sad during the end. I touched his hand, which was lightly placed on a free space of my bed. Ah. The cold thing must've been his hand touching me. I got it now. God, I was so slow when I was sick!

"David, you know this happens a lot. There's no need to worry. Especially about me, of all people!" I said exasperatedly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just that I've been on my death bed so many times it's nearly normal, and that…" I glanced around to make sure we were alone, "…And that I've already died twice, and it wasn't from the cancer. Doesn't that tell you something? I'm also really good at self defense, if I do say so myself, and I can kick anyone's ass that I want to, if they happen to be messing with me. So you should be able to see that there is no need to worry about me." I finished, feeling like I was lecturing a student. Oh great, I was basically monologuing! Lovely. He grinned at my thoughts, but then turned back to serious instantaneously.

"Do you think it matters to me that your demise is very unlikely in your eyes? To me, it could happen any time, any place. I'm not taking chances with you. Not now, not ever. Just because you killed yourself and can't seem to stay dead…" He said this bitterly. Of course that'd be the next thing for him to be mad at me for. Killing myself. He had no idea, though. Ugh, I'm not getting into that now. He took a breath, and continued, "Doesn't mean anything in the least to me. Also just because you can fight doesn't mean there's not something that can kill you instantly." His eyes never left mind when he said all this, and they were now filling with a little worry, some irritation, some sadness, and a lot of love. Love…how could he love me? How…? It made no sense to me. I didn't have to think this, I just always questioned it. Instead of wallowing anymore, I responded to him.

"We both have our own opinions." I said shortly, trying hard to hide my sadness and confusion. He seemed to be looking at me more intensely now, and I began to look away, but he lifted my chin with his pointer finger to look at him straight in the eyes. I closed my eyes tightly, and he sighed in frustration.

"I can just break into your mind, you know. Open your eyes." He basically commanded, but his voice was too soft for it to be a command. I let my eyes open, but I looked up at the ceiling, without moving my head, seeing as it was now between both of his hands. He growled in frustration.

"Elizabeth, look at me!" Okay, this _was_ a command. I finally looked at him, and his gaze was intense. I really wanted to look away, knowing what he was doing. He was basically staring right into my soul. Becoming part of me, in other words. When he did that, he could feel everything I felt, and see things from my perspective, which could be good in some situations, but bad in others, like now, for instance. He concentrated for a while, then closed his eyes, his hands tightening on my face, and just shook his head, still not opening his eyes. I knew he must've felt self doubt as my strongest emotion, because of what he said next.

"How could you possibly doubt my love? What do I have to do to prove to you that I will _always _love you?" He opened his eyes, and looked at me, waiting for an answer.

I had no idea what to say. There was nothing _he_ could do. It was all me here. I had to let myself just accept the fact that he _did_ love me. I just couldn't do that, though. How could someone so…like _him_ possibly love someone like _me? _

He felt what I was feeling again, for I didn't stop looking straight into his eyes. They were still black, by the way. Hmm…there's a subject changer I could definitely use right now! He glared, and then spoke.

"Don't even think about it." He warned first, then continued, "Stop feeling that way! I swear to god, if it's the last thing I do, I _will_ make you believe me!" He said with confidence. I sighed.

"There's nothing you can do to show me. This is all me, David. I won't let myself believe that you love me, because I don't want to be hurt…I can't handle anymore…" I trailed off, with stupid tears pooling in my eyes, threatening to spill over.

One second I was fighting against tears, then next I was in his arms, which were holding me as tightly as they could with the machines connected to my everywhere. He was murmuring calming words softly to me for a while, then spoke again when I didn't feel like crying anymore.

"I will _never_ hurt you. I swear on my life. _Never._" He said to me, and I immediately felt like crying again. I knew he loved me, right then and there, and I let myself believe that fully for the first time in any of my lives. He felt my change of heart, smiled slightly, and leaned down and kissed me lightly, not wanting to hurt me when I was so unstable and weak. I wrapped my arms around his neck, ignoring the pain I felt all over my body as I moved so abruptly, and kissed him back. He pulled away, smiling slightly.

"The nurses are coming. I don't think they would want to see a patient in your condition making out." His smile widened at the thought of them seeing that. I smiled too, and laid back in my bed, feeling exhausted and in way more pain than I was when I woke up. He kissed my forehead lightly, not having to say anything. He knew the pain I was going through. He never experienced it himself, of course, but he could get a glimpse of it through me at times. He sat up in his chair, and pushed the whole chair back so it was at least a foot away from my bed. I gave him a dirty look, and he chuckled. The nurse walked in, and did all the routine crap that they always do. Ugh, stupid routine check up.

All of a sudden, as the nurses were almost done with their check ups, I felt the blood draining from my body. My finger turned white and wrinkled, as did, I guessed, my feet. I knew I paled, and everyone in the room then knew what was going to happen. I tried not to cry as the dizziness came and I began to black out. I had to get out of this bed, and fast! In a split second, David had me in his arms, and in another I was in the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet, gagging. He held my hair back, and said repeatedly in his mind, "_It's okay…don't be scared, everything will be all right…I'll take care of you…"_ I calmed down somewhat, and then threw up half my blood supply into the toilet.

**A/N I know, the end is kind of gross, but now you know what happens with her when she gets sick! That would really suck! I was looking at my other chapters, and I realized that I've been swearing a lot, so i'm not going to be swearing as much, though I probably will swear in each chapter, just FYI. I like making it interesting, and seeing as I don't swear myself unless i'm really mad, I think it makes things more interesting, and stresses certain ideas more! Okay, i'll shut up now! I'll update tomorrow, or later today seeing as it'd midnight now! Please review and tell me what you think so far!**


	8. Chapter 8

Light in the Darkness **A/N I know it took me a long time to get this up, but I had marching band for six hours today, so I didn't have much time to write this! Sorry! This chapter kind of rambles in spots, but it's a lot of information that could help in later chapters. Bear in mind that this story will have a lot of chapters! I'm not even half way through it! I've had this story in my head for ages, and i'm finally putting it into writing just now! Okay, have fun reading!**

_**Light in the Darkness**_

David just held my hair as I kept throwing up. God, it felt like it was never going to end! I just kept puking and puking until finally nothing more would come out. Then I stayed near the toilet for at least ten minutes, still gagging, even though there was nothing left. After I was done gagging, I felt dizzy from the blood loss. My heart was beating really fast to try to pump enough blood back through my veins. I glanced down at my hands and saw that they looked…dead. They were shriveled up and white from the blood loss, then cold, as they usually were, also from the blood loss and bad circulation. I was now seeing black coming in from the outside of my eyes to the inside very slowly. I was blacking out.

I woke up back in the hospital bed. The only difference this time was that I was in a different room, and I actually fully woke up when my mind was awake this time. I felt even worse now than when I woke up the first time. I let my eyes wander around to look for David. I didn't dare move my head, for that would result in the worst of pains. I didn't find David. No, what I found was a nurse standing not too far away from my bed, checking my charts as though she was bored out of her mind. I began to panic, not knowing where David was. I felt totally empty (well, empty as I could be with only half the blood I should have in my body) without him near me. I began to hyperventilate, which is hard to do with a big tube shoved down your throat, and I could faintly hear my heart monitor beeping faster and faster as my heart accelerated. The nurse came over.

"Calm down, calm down! Jeez! You're going to kill yourself!" She said, as she searched for a syringe to drug me and stop my panic attack. Oh great, she'd probably give me morphine. Ugh. That stuff gave me a headache! I still wouldn't stop panicking, though, seeing as I still didn't see him anywhere. I tried to pull the machines out so I could go look for him, but it had no effect, seeing as the stupid nurse called in back up, at loss for a better word. About four people came in and strapped me down so I couldn't hurt myself. That made me mad. I wasn't some psycho killer or anything! I completely ignored the fact that I felt physically worse and worse by the second, and kept fighting and thrashing. Finally, the nurse found the syringe and the morphine, and came over to me. Or to my IV, I should say. I started to panic even more. Then the door opened, and David came in, looking slightly startled to see me like this, and to see all the nurses in there, though I knew he knew why they were all in here, and why I was acting the way I was. He quickly came over to my bedside, moving through all the nurses, and grabbed both my arms.

"Stop it! Calm down. I'm right here." He said soothingly. I immediately relaxed, and the nurses all gave him weird looks. I could hear my heart monitor gradually slowing back to my regular heart beat as I calmed down. His eyes stared straight into mine, and I stared straight into his. In his head, he said "_You were the one who told me I should hunt, remember?" _He was now stroking my hair and humming softly. It wasn't a song I knew, but I didn't really care what it was at this point. I thought '_I overreacted, I know, but I just woke up…and I didn't want to be alone…I just panicked, okay?" _He nodded grimly. The nurses were still watching as we had our silent conversation. After a minute, I felt drowsy, and finally broke eye contact with David to see why. Damn! They put fricken morphine into my IV! I was so going to get back at that nurse! She knew I was okay! Ugh! I kept getting drowsier and drowsier by the second, and I looked at David in pure shock and fear. I didn't want to sleep yet. Not when he could leave again when I slept! _"I'm not going anywhere, Elizabeth, go to sleep. You know your body needs it. You know I will never leave you." _He said soothingly in my mind. I whimpered, and he leaned down and kissed me on my forehead as I drifted back into unconsciousness.

I woke up again feeling extremely warm, like I had a major fever. But even through the warmth I could feel a wall of cool surrounding me. It felt so good! I leaned closer to it, and it shifted slightly to surround me some more! I was totally at peace now. Then I realized it was David again. I opened my eyes, with some effort, and looked at him. He was holding me lightly in his arms, just gazing down at me. I wondered how long he'd been there, and if the nurses saw him. I sighed and leaned into him. He reached up and let his fingers stroke my cheek, while pulling my head closer to his chest. It felt so good to be near something so cold, especially with my 'fever'. Then, after a while, I was strong enough to hear his thoughts. _"There's no reason in the world why you should care what the nurses think. Does it really matter?" _I shook my head no and he continued. _"Your body's working really hard, so you're running an extremely high fever right now. It will pass, but they're going to keep you over night again." _I nodded and snuggled closer to him. _"I want to go home…"_ I whined in my head. _"I know, sweetheart, I know. Just be patient, okay?" _I groaned in response.

The next day, early in the morning, they said I was improving and may go home. I was overjoyed, but they just kept talking after that, and that totally ruined it.

"You may go home, Elizabeth, _but _you have to stay in bed _all day _until you no longer have a fever, which could take about a week. After your fever is gone, you'll have to do physical therapy to get your legs working again. Do you understand me?" I just nodded, annoyed at her stupid addition. She gave us the papers, and David filled them out, seeing as he knew me well enough to not have to be told anything on the chart. He knew all my information already. I would have done it myself, but I couldn't really move right now, so yeah.

We left the hospital, me in a wheel chair, and him pushing me. I still had my IV, so I was holding onto that as he pushed me. I hated dragging that stupid thing around everywhere with me. It was so annoying and inconvenient! I had my own heart monitor, an oxygen machine, and a ventilator at home already. I've had those ever since I was a kid in this life. With those, I had some medications that I could stab myself with in an emergency. (as in a vaccine) I had a medication that could stop my heart if it was beating too fast, and a medicine that helped me breathe better when my lungs were starting to go. Both had side effects, however. They both made me lose consciousness, and if I didn't lose consciousness on a rare occasion, I would get extremely dizzy and weak. Most of the time I just lost consciousness, but sometimes I didn't.

David drove me home. When we were there, he just carried me upstairs. We, of course, left the wheelchair at the hospital because we would have no use for it at my house, since I was on bed rest, anyways. David laid me down on my bed and then lay down beside me. He stroked my hair and began to talk to me in his mind. He seemed to think it was only fair that he didn't talk, since I couldn't talk. _"I remember helping you through this when we were actually in our teens…I was scared to death then…I didn't know what to do, nor did I understand fully what was happening to you. I have the feeling that you were wondering why I was so protective of you back then, and I'll tell you now, since there's really all the time in the world, with you on bed rest. I was scared that if I let anything at all happen to you, you would die. I didn't really know how to be with you then, because you seemed so…fragile, so…young. Yes, I'm only two years older than you, but you seemed so much like a helpless child to me then, and I couldn't help but feel like I had to take care of you because you couldn't take care of yourself. I liked taking care of you. I actually became even closer to you then because of the cancer. It threatened your life, and made me realize that life is too short and anything can happen. I just couldn't help but think 'why her?' constantly. You didn't deserve to have to suffer with cancer. You already had enough to deal with. Your life was horrible as it was, but then this came along and added more stress and pain to your life. I didn't want to watch you go through with it alone, like you'd gone through everything else. It was then I kind of 'grew up' at loss for a better phrase. I wanted to be strong enough for both myself and you. So I basically grew up a lot in a small space of time. I had to take care of you." _He sighed, seeming to get lost in our past. I just listened, not really wanting to know some of this, and then again wanting to know. He continued on after a second. "_I made a promise with myself when I realized I was getting the influenza that I would take care of you until the end…that I would do everything in my power to make sure you didn't get that accursed disease…it would've killed you instantly. I wouldn't let that happen, even if it meant that I would give up my own life. Now, you know. Now there is no way in hell you can doubt I love you, if I could've died for you then, and I would still do the same now, if I could die."_ I was now crying, and I hugged him tightly. _"Don't you ever leave me! Even if I do die, I don't want you to die, too! I want you to live, no matter if I'm dying or not!" _He just shook his head, and said "_I can't promise you that."_

**A/N Please review! I like getting reviews! They tell me a lot about what some people think about my story and stuff! **


	9. Chapter 9

Light in the Darkness

_**Light in the Darkness**_

The next week, after my temperature went down to normal, I had physical therapy, seeing as I couldn't really walk or write yet. I could move those body parts and all, but I couldn't use them the way they are normally used. I was in the part of the hospital dedicated to PT (physical therapy) with David by my side. I was sitting on a bench, doing stretches with a thick red rubber band (not like a regular rubber band). David just watched, with a tiny smile on his face. After a while, he stood up, and I looked at him questioningly. I wasn't done with my stretches, though this was my last one.

"I think it's high time you took a chance at walking, my dear." His voice sounded serious, with a hint of humor in it. I rolled my eyes.

"There's no way I can walk, darling." I said in the same tone as him. He was full out grinning now, as he responded.

"Ah, but I think there is. Come." He said, extending a hand to me. I looked warily at it, wondering if I'd be able to do it. I took it hesitantly, and he pulled me up.

"If you let go of me, I swear to god…" I said fiercely. He laughed.

"I'm going to let go of you when you're used to being on your feet again." He said seriously.

"…Another promise you're not going to keep…" I mumbled. He heard me and pulled me close to him.

"You know I'm not going to let you fall and hurt yourself. I believe that you can do this with ease. I believe in _you." _He said it with such passion in his voice that I had to believe him. I sighed, and wondered why he was so hell bent on the idea that he would die if I did. It irritated me.

He seemed to realize I was having a mini battle in my head, and he gazed into my eyes. After a while of gazing, he closed his eyes..

"Liz, we're not having this discussion now. You need to walk again." He seemed to have a passion of not getting on this subject, so I dropped it. I wasn't happy about it, though. I would guarantee he knew that, to.

"Don't you be difficult. You're acting like a child." I huffed, and still didn't move. He rolled his eyes, and leaned into me. I just watched him curiously.

He kissed me lightly. He gave me so many short, light, yet passionate kisses that it made my head spin. He pulled away now, seeing as there was a couple people there now staring at us. I waited until I caught my breath, then slowly took little steps. David held my hand the whole time. I got pretty good on my feet, and he saw that, as well.

"Okay, I'm going to let you go now. You will be just fine." He said the last part as I paled. I started taking little steps, but ended up losing my balance and falling face forward. He caught me just in time. He stood me back up and nodded for me to try again. I sighed and tried again. He stood a few feet away from me, so I could walk to him. I focused on him, and only him. I took each agonizing step, bigger than what I was using before. I was so focused on getting to him, being able to be in his arms. I worked hard. As hard as my body would let me. He just watched me, seeming to be ready to catch me if I fell. I found that he was way closer now, and I could read every emotion on his face. I couldn't read one, though. I had to get closer to see. I walked faster, not even feeling the pain that was slowly coursing through my feet. Then, just as fast as it started, I was done. I stepped right into his arms, and he held me tightly. God, it felt so good to be there! He pulled me even closer, and whispered in my ear, causing goose bumps to form down my neck and arms.

"I'm so proud of you. You did it! You didn't need my help, or anybody else's, for that matter." That was what I saw on his face! It was admiration. He was sincerely proud of me. Like a soccer mom, when her kid wins the game. I sighed into his chest. I was happy, to, I had to admit. I could walk again! My legs might feel sore, but I knew I could do it now, so I could definitely do it again!

Before I knew it, David had tilted my face up to his, and kissed me. This was nothing like the tiny little kisses he gave me before. This was one long, extremely passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he locked his around my waist, and lifted me up so I didn't have to stand on my feet anymore. He held me cradled in his arms and continued to kiss me. I felt so…good, right then and there. I felt like there was nothing bad in the world, as long as he was right beside me. I knew people were probably staring right now, but I didn't care. At least nobody yelled 'get a room!' or anything. When he finally broke the kiss so I could breathe, I saw we were no longer in the PT room. We were at my house. I didn't even know we were moving! I looked around, realizing we were in my room, to be exact. I looked at David. There was something in his eyes that I've never seen before. I couldn't pinpoint what it was, but it was a very strong emotion, whatever it was.

He laid me on my bed, and then positioned himself over me. I looked up at him, questioningly. He started talking to me through his mind, which I wasn't expecting. _"Liz, I can't wait anymore. I'm sick of these boundaries I have with you. I don't want to hurt you, but I can't take this. I can't wait until you're older and stronger. You're old enough now, and you're already strong. There's no reason to wait." _I listened to him in pure shock. Was he talking about what I thought he was talking about? God, I didn't know if I could do this! I was so nervous that I thought I'd be sick. _"I…can't…I can't do this…not….now…" _I was breathing heavily by now. I felt disappointed. I should've been able to do this. God knows I've wanted it for a long time, but I just couldn't do it. My body was too weak, as was I in general. He sighed, and just looked into my eyes. _"You're not ready…you're scared…"_ I just looked at the ceiling, with tears in my eyes. He suddenly hugged me, and whispered in my ear again.

"Liz, it's all right. I don't care how long it takes; I just wanted to let you know that it was possible. Shhh…" He said as I cried. He held me all night, and all I did was cry. I felt so weird. I didn't even know why I was crying anymore. I guess I felt overwhelmed with all the happiness I felt today. It was a bit unnerving. I eventually tired myself out and fell asleep in his arms. The next day, I woke up at about noon. David was down in the kitchen, talking on his phone. It was an odd sight, I could tell you that much. I had never seen him talk on a cell phone before. He was talking too quietly for me to hear, so I just watched him talk, smiling slightly at the sight. He hung up, and looked at me, matching my smile.

"What are you smiling at?" He said, trying to sound totally serious. It made me laugh.

"You. I've never seen you talk on a cell before! It's an odd sight!" I was laughing through out this whole conversation, and now was laughing hysterically. He laughed, too, and walked over to me, taking me in his arms and kissing me all over my face, still laughing. After a couple seconds of this, his lips met mine briefly. Then he pulled away, and led me over to the couch, and sat me in his lap.

"So, you know we have school in two days, right? Since you're better now, you can go back to school." He announced.

"Oh, god! Damn it! I still have homework to finish! I don't want to go back!" I whined. To my surprise and dismay, he broke out laughing. I glared at him.

"You're so cute when you swear! You never swore back when we were actually teens! This is new." He said, amused. I just kept glaring at him.

"I guess i'm just 'one with the ages'." I paused to glare even more intensely at him. "Ugh, I have so much homework to do now!" I whined again.

"Oh, Liz, you'll be fine. You're getting A's in all your classes, so it shouldn't be hard for you." He said.

"I beg to differ. Will you help me if I do get stuck, then?" I asked hopefully.

"Well…I suppose I could." He said, his voice full of humor and sarcasm. I laughed, and pulled him closer to me, so I could kiss him. He held me tightly to him, and didn't break my kiss.

When we finally broke apart, he whispered "I love you." I felt like crying again, I was so happy.

"I love you, too." I said sincerely, and very emotionally.

He smiled at me, and said "I know." We were silent for a little while, just basking in each other's glow.

"Come, you should get started with your homework now. Unless you don't want to get it done in time…?"He asked, teasing me.

"Well…I guess I might as well do that god forsaken homework now, so I can spend the rest of my free time blowing off everything else." I said with heavy sarcasm. He rolled his eyes.

"That's the Liz I know and love. Come, let's get started." He said, and we both went back up to my room to start the long, grueling hours of homework.

**A/N I know this was kind of a boring chapter, but the next one will have a little bit more happening in it, i'm planning on it. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Light in the Darkness

_**Light in the Darkness**_

The next day, I knew the day would be ever so blissful, because number one, I had the person I loved the most in the world, besides Amy, with me. Number two, I didn't have any homework left to do anymore! After five hours of finishing it all last night, with some help from David, I was now free from it all until tomorrow, when I would get more. Great. Looking forward to it. I got up, knowing David wouldn't be there, for he had to hunt sometime. That and he told me he was going hunting today. He also told me to be careful, of course, and not to leave the house, which I might just not do. I wasn't a child; I could take care of myself perfectly fine! I knew how to fight, and that's all I've needed to know ALL MY LIFE! Seriously, he should know that by now.

I got out of bed, groaning because I hated getting out of bed in the morning. It was so warm and peaceful in bed, and then you get out of it, and it's cold and hectic. Ugh. Anyways, it was about eleven, so I went into the bathroom, and took a shower. After my thirty minute shower, I got out, and brushed and flossed my teeth. I took thirty minutes in the shower because I just sat in there and soaked in the hot water, as I always do. I made sure my towel was tight around me, my hair cold and dripping down my back, and then walked into my room. My hair was so nice when it was wet. _"I wonder why it gets so crappy when it dries?"_ I wondered, irritated. I walked into my room, just looking in the mirror, and then I rolled my eyes, and grabbed the first clothes I could find and changed into them quickly. I didn't really care what I looked like, nor did I care what other's thought of how I looked.

I walked downstairs, and went straight to the kitchen on instinct. I saw two notes on the counter. One from Amy and one from David. He didn't trust me at all, I swear. I opened his note first. It said:

_Don't even think about it. _

It was written in his tiny, yet somewhat elegant handwriting. Damn! Now I couldn't go anywhere! He knew me too well. "_Well…he said not to think about it, he didn't say I couldn't do it…hmm…" _I thought evilly. I was definitely leaving the house now, if it was the last thing I did! I picked up Amy's letter and read it, to. It said:

_Liz, I'm going to be gone for about a month. The band's really kicking off now. I'm just touring in the states, so I'm not far. You know my cell, so call if you need anything or if anything happens. __~Amy_

Great, she didn't trust me, either. I loved her handwriting, though. It was like a gothic kind of writing, with the exception of how she signed her name. Her signature just looked flat out elegant. All swirly and what not. I sighed. Nobody trusted me. What did I do to deserve that? Jeez. Oh. Wait. I never listened. Oh well! I decided to make myself a pop tart, though I never eat breakfast, because I was actually hungry, since I didn't really eat much yesterday. When they were done, I ate them in all of a minute. Then I grabbed my car keys, and walked out the door, locking it behind me.

My car was just an old, broken down, faded blue corvette. It used to be my sister's, and she gave it to me after she got a black mustang! Ugh! I loved that car, but she never let me anywhere near it! She called it her 'baby'. A wee bit obsessed, isn't she? I got into my crappy car, and willed it to start, since it was making sputtering noises again. Great. _"If you die now, I'm going to turn you into a cube at a car crushing place!"_ I thought threateningly. I felt so glad it was Sunday, though, because otherwise I would have to walk to school. It better work.

"Come on, baby, you can do it! Come on! Think of the demolition place! Come on, you pile of junk!" I said desperately, trying to will it to start. Finally, it started, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I pulled out of my driveway, and drove way over the speed limit down my street.

I reached my destination, which was the outdoor pool, in a record time of five minutes. It was now noon. The pool wasn't that far from my house, but I was in a hurry today, so I drove faster, and got here three minutes earlier than I usually do. I parked in a decently close spot, since it was still somewhat early and not that many people were here, and got out, looking over to the front gate, which was recently unlocked, because the pool just opened. I went into my trunk and got all my swimming stuff. Then I walked over to the gate, and walked in. I found a changing room, set my stuff down in it, then changed into my swim suit. It was just a black one piece, since I didn't like drawing attention to myself. I grabbed all my stuff, and walked out. I soon found a long chair, and set all my stuff down on it, and my shoes under it. I walked toward the pool and stepped in timidly. It was freezing! I just shrugged to myself, and walked over to the deep end, where I could jump in. I poised myself to jump, but then felt someone tap on my shoulder. I looked behind me, and it was none other than my recent stalker/visitor/serial killer person. Lovely.

"What do you want?" I said, my voice saturated with venom. He just grinned, and looked at me. After a while, he finally answered.

"Oh, I just wanted to get back at you for burning my eyes to a crisp!" He said, his voice thick with his Russian accent. He also crescendoed through his whole little spiel, so his voice was really loud and really mad by the end. I rolled my eyes.

"You deserved it, and you know it. Why don't you just leave me alone? I came to swim, not fight." I said serenely.

"You know what? Let's swim then, shall we? I'll show you _my_ way of swimming!" He said with an evil glint in his eyes. Then he jumped in, fully clothed, mind you, and pulled me with him. He pulled me down to the bottom, and then just stayed there. I was losing air, and my lungs were protesting. I knew I would be turning blue any minute now. _He _didn't have to breathe, but _I _did! I pushed him as hard as I could, but he didn't let go, nor move at all. I then focused all my power on him, staining my mind. It was hard to lift people, but I knew I could do it in these kinds of situations. I focused all my energy on him, and in an instant he was flung away from me, out of the water. I swam to the surface, and took a huge breath when I got up there. I could almost feel the color returning to my face. I looked around for him, but didn't see him. Coward. Then I felt something hard and cold collide with me, sending me hard against the rock wall on the opposite side of the pool. I could feel myself bruising as soon as I hit the wall, but I didn't show any sign of pain. He laughed hypnotically.

"Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily, _little girl?_" He said, sneering the last part. It infuriated me when people referred to me as a little girl! I picked him up with my mind, despite the pain it gave me, and held him against the rock wall at the end of the pool. I was holding decently hard, too, hoping to injure him.

"I'm not a little girl! I could so very easily kill you right now, so it's probably not such a good idea to be infuriating me!" I said, on the verge of losing control. I couldn't lose control. I could hurt so many people if I did. When I lose control, it's like when a vampire gives into its senses while hunting. I couldn't control what I did, and it only ever happened when I was mad, so I could hurt so many people and not know the difference because I'm too far gone. I tried to calm myself, still holding him against the wall. God, he was heavy! I could hardly lift myself, and yet I was holding this way heavier man in the air. This was definitely going to give me a nosebleed. I held him a little bit longer, with a lot more power, feeling the blood running down my nose. The blood was running down my cheeks like tears by the time I thought I had to let go before I blacked out. Of course, I couldn't just let go. I had to do so much more. I pulled him away from the rocks, and then threw him back against them with as much energy as I could muster. He screamed a high pitched sound, and split into so many pieces once he hit the rocks. I used my power to push myself across the water and catch the pieces. After I caught all the wiggling pieces, I brought them over to my chair, set them on the ground, looked around for any witnesses, and found the lighter I carried with me and burned them. The smell of the smoke was sickening, so I got all my stuff and went to the opposite side of the pool. No, I wasn't even shaken. I'd done this before, which is why I carried a lighter, just in case I met a blood thirsty vampire...an _evil _one, anyways. I was tired, though, so I lay down on the long chair while clotting my nose with my towel, and fell asleep.

I was asleep for about two hours before I was woken by the sound of kids screaming and laughing. Shit, I should have put the fire out. I sat up slowly, so I wouldn't get dizzy, grabbed a bucket and walked over to the still smoking ashes. I filled the bucket with water and dumped it over the smoke. It went out instantly. I scooped up the ashes and threw them in a dumpster. For some reason unknown to me, they only had a dumpster here and not any trash can's.

I walked back over to my spot, and decided I might as well try swimming, now that I wasn't in danger of drowning again. It was about two thirty now. I made sure my nose wasn't bleeding anymore, and jumped back into the water. It felt kind of good to my ever aching body. I came up for air, then dove back down, and swam under water, watching the few kids ripple by me, playing with their friends. After a couple seconds of gliding in the water, I came up for air, and just floated on my back for a while, staring up at the sky. When I was starting to get wrinkly, I did the backstroke back to my chair, and got out. I grabbed my towel, wrapped it around myself and wrung out my hair. Then I grabbed my stuff, and headed toward my car. I still felt really achy, but I didn't really care. _"I've been through worse."_ I thought, in a melancholy tone.

I got in my car, after putting all my stuff back in my trunk, and drove home. It was about three thirty, according to my car's digital clock. I was still wearing my swimsuit, and was soaking wet, but I didn't really care, because this car was so old that you couldn't even tell that the seats were wet. I got home in like eight minutes and got out of my car. I took my keys with me and unlocked my front door. I pushed against it with my shoulder with some effort and it opened. "_Stupid door. Why can't it just open like a normal door opens?"_ I thought, annoyed. I closed the door behind me, and threw my keys on the counter. I walked over to the table and sat down in my favorite chair, putting my head in my hands. I was still exhausted from fighting and killing that vampire. One thing was for sure to me right now: I couldn't tell David. No way in hell was I going to tell him this happened. He would freak out, to say the least. I sighed, and looked up. The room spun slightly as I did so, so I went down the hall and into the bathroom, which was across from my sister's room. I looked in the cupboard and grabbed some extra strength Tylenol. I took two pills, just for the fun of it, and swallowed them with a little bit of tap water. I didn't like taking pills, but I really didn't want to feel crappy for school tomorrow. Nobody deserved to be the person who had to be around me in a bad mood. I walked out of her bathroom, still feeling slightly dizzy, and walked back to the kitchen, but then decided that if I was that dizzy I should lay down. I went into the living room and lay down on the couch. It felt extremely good to lie down! It felt like it'd been about a day since I'd lain down last! I let my head rest on the arm rest and the rest of my body lay across the whole couch. After a while, I decided it wasn't that comfortable to have my head on the arm rest, so I moved it down onto the cushion. Ah. That was better. I turned the TV on, so I could at least have something to watch while I just laid here. _"This is what happens when you use so much of your power in one sitting!" _I scolded myself in my mind. It's only been about three hours and this day already sucked big time! I was so wrong about my assumption this morning! So incredibly wrong! I changed the channel to nickelodeon and fell asleep listening to the theme song of SpongeBob come on.

I woke up three hours later, so it was now seven! _"Oh my god!" _I thought. I had thought that I was only going to sleep for about an hour at the most! I sat up quickly, and walked into the kitchen, realizing that all I'd eaten today were two pop tarts. I felt sick because I was so hungry. I just made macaroni and cheese, and then Chef Boyardee ravioli, and ate it all in ten minutes, after it was all done in ten minutes. After I ate, I realized something. Shouldn't David be back by now? It was pretty late, and he didn't usually take this long to hunt. I felt sick again, but this time with worry. I went to sit back down on the couch, feeling light headed and dizzy again. I must've slept so long because of the Tylenol. I did take an extra pill after all. I changed the channel on the TV, since I never turned it off, and saw that nothing was on, so I turned it off and decided to clean. I always cleaned when I was bored. I was vacuuming when I felt two cold arms wrap around me from behind. I jumped slightly, though I knew who it was. I would know this touch and this scent from anywhere. I turned the vacuum off and turned around, looking straight into the eyes of the person I loved the most here. He looked at me for a while, and I didn't break the eye contact, before his expression became worried.

"You look really pale and tired. What did you do this time?" He asked warily. I didn't answer at first, trying to figure out a good lie without actually thinking about it. I came up with nothing. So I told him half of the truth.

"Well…I went swimming today, and I swam for like three hours, almost straight, so yes, I'm slightly tired. For the paleness, I don't really know. It's just one of the off days that I'm pale, I guess." He scrutinized me under his gaze, suspicion written clearly on his face, so I went on. "Well, I might be pale from the Tylenol I took, but I took it so I wouldn't be crabby tomorrow." I finished, proud of myself for not revealing too much... for once.

"Why would you be crabby tomorrow?" He asked. He sounded suspicious still. Great, this wasn't going to be easy, nor did I think it was going to end easily or well, either.

"Because when I fell all achy I'm usually crabby, so I took the pills." I said in an off hand tone. I knew he didn't buy it for a second, but he caught something else in my sentence that I didn't even realize I said.

"Pills? How many did you take? You're only supposed to take one." He stared at me, his expression now slightly angry. He held me a little tighter now.

"I only took two, because I felt like it, okay? It's not like I came even close to overdosing!" I exclaimed, getting annoyed from the achy feeling I still had in my body, and the odd sleep patterns I've had today. He glared at me, turned us both around and pinned me against the wall. I struggled in his grip, but he didn't budge.

"You wouldn't take two pills for slight aches. What did you do?" He said, now furious. I knew he was only this mad because he was extremely worried, but still! He really overreacted!

"I didn't _do_ anything!" I said, exasperated.

"Oh, really? You have guilt written all over your face! What did you do?" He repeated, getting clearly madder by each second. His grip was also getting tighter.

"I didn't do anything." Technically, I didn't. _He _did. That stupid, blood thirsty vampire! He made this hell for me! At least now he was dead. I felt sickened at these serial killer ish thoughts. I looked away from David, tears welling up in my eyes. What was wrong with me? Why was I all of a sudden so violent? I put my hand over my mouth, both so he couldn't hear me cry and to calm myself. He placed both his hands on either side of my face, and turned it back to him. I dropped my hand back to my side, now a little calmer. He looked straight into my eyes.

"Either you tell me, or I'll find another way to find out." He said, calmer now. He didn't let go of my face, so I closed my eyes, so I didn't have to stare at him anymore. I just shook my head and took a shaky breath, feeling on the verge of tears. That was answer enough for him. I knew exactly what he was going to do. He was going to look into my mind. I couldn't close my mind when he did that. I had no defense when he did that. He would see everything from today, no matter how much I fought against it.

He leaned into me and kissed me, making sure he had a tight grip on me. There was no need, though. I had no fight left in me. I was too weak, once again. I saw all the memories of today flash through my mind, knowing that he could see them too. He pulled me more tightly against him, and he kissed me more deeply, so he could get a clearer view of my memories. I knowingly put my hands on his head, so he could see a little clearer. We remained like that for a while, and then he pulled away immediately. After he pulled away, I realized I was crying. The tears were spilling silently down my face. I wasn't crying from the memory, but the fact that I knew he was mad at me right now. That and the lack of sleep. I saw a flash of red in his eyes, and then it was gone as fast as it came. He was _really _mad. He let go of me and I slid to the floor, still crying. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to calm himself. I made myself stand up, after taking a deep breath, and wrapped my arms around him, whispering "…David…" He wrapped his arms tightly around me, and buried his face in my hair.

The next second we were in my room, with him holding me, sitting in my window seat. I buried my head in his chest and he pulled me closer to him. We were both now calm, which meant I stopped crying and he wasn't furious anymore. I still felt guilty for not telling him, but how could I? I knew he'd overreact, and was I wrong? But then again, how could I lie to him? _"How could I…?" _I thought, on the verge of tears again. David made me look up at him. He kissed my forehead and thought "_How could you what?" _Tears spilled down my face, and I answered. _"How could I lie…how could I…" _I thought. He tilted my chin up so he could kiss me. His kiss was passionate and calmed me down slightly. He pulled away and thought "_I'm not mad at you. I worry about you. It infuriates me when I don't know what's making you feel such strong emotions that make no sense to me, or when I have to leave and not know if anything's going to happen to you. This is why I tell you not to leave the house. It's the only way I know where you are." _He finished his sentence, staring into my eyes. I stared back into his. I sat up, wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me, too. After a while sitting like that, we both turned towards the window and looked out.

The moon was bright tonight, as were the stars surrounding it. I found myself lost in the black sky. It had such a beauty to it that I couldn't look away. I've always said that night was my favorite time of each day, and it was. I was most active during the night as well. It was so peaceful and so quiet, unlike daytime, where it was loud and hectic, in my opinion. I was feeling more tired, but I didn't want to tear myself away from the night, or away from David. It felt so good in his arms. So…safe. He picked me up and brought me over to my bed, breaking my trance of staring outside. He laid me down, covering me with my blankets, and then he lay beside me, wrapping his arms around my waist. We were both facing the same direction, so my back was against his chest. He made sure that I was as close to him as I could be. After a while, I still didn't fall asleep, so I turned around in his arms so I was facing his chest. I buried my face in his chest, and breathed in deeply, trying to make myself fall asleep. He lightly kissed my head a couple times, then started rubbing circles on my back. I fell asleep a few seconds after he started that, and just barely heard him whisper "I love you, Liz…Sleep, now…"

**A/N This chapter took me forever! Jeez! It's 3 AM now! Ugh! I like it the most, though! It has the most in it! It's my favorite chapter so far! Please review and let me know what you think of it and the rest of the story, for that matter! **


	11. Chapter 11

Light in the Darkness** A/N This chapter is my most humorous chapter, at first! Read, and see for yourself!**

_**Light in the Darkness**_

The next morning, the first thing I heard was a soft, deep voice saying "Come on, time to get up. I don't care how much you don't want too, you have too." I groaned and pulled the covers and my pillow over my head. I heard a soft laugh, then all my blankets were removed and I was suddenly not on my bed anymore.

"HEY! I_ was_ sleeping!" I made sure to put an emphasis on the was, seeing as he woke me up! Oooooh that really ticked me off!

"Yes, and now you're awake." He responded coolly. I glared at him as he set me down in the middle of my room, so I was a good distance away from my bed. The ground felt cool, even through my socks. Of course, I was cold all the time, so I should've expected this.

"Oh, you're going to pay for this! Mark my words!" I knew it was an empty threat, but still.

He smiled, and said "Ooh, I'm really scared. I'm positively shaking where I stand!" He laughed at the end, and I smacked him, hurting my hand a little. I went into the bathroom and just sat in there, fuming. He was really ticking me off this morning! I sat in there for about five minutes, before I finally brushed my teeth. After I was done brushing, I flossed then used mouthwash, too. Then I messed with my hair, trying to find a way to put it so it would look presentable. I found no way, so I left it down, to my dismay. It always got so messy when I left it down. Oh well. _"What I would kill for nice, straight hair…" _I thought to myself. I finally unlocked the bathroom door and cautiously stepped out. Good, he was nowhere in sight. I walked all the way out, and headed downstairs. Then, I remembered my backpack was upstairs, so I ran back up, making my still half sleeping body feel dizzy and off balance, grabbed my backpack and ran back down.

Once down there, I found my tennis shoes and slipped them on hastily. They weren't slip ons, but I had them tied so I could just force my feet into them and they'd be tight enough so they wouldn't fly off if I had to kick something during gym or whatever. I glanced around to see if David was anywhere in sight, then I grabbed my keys and ran out to my car. I opened my door and slid in, while throwing my backpack into the passenger seat. I had no idea where David went, nor did I really care. I know, cruel, but he was a vampire for god's sake! He could take care of himself! That and he was getting on my last nerves this morning! It was seven AM for god's sake! What did he expect from me? I was not a morning person, after all! He knew that perfectly well! I drove to school, feeling like I might've been too harsh, but then again I was still too mad to care. It was just a lingering thought in the back of my head, really. I paid no attention to it through my whole ride to school, which took all of ten minutes. When I got there, I jumped out of the car, putting my keys in my pocket, while making sure I locked all the doors, then grabbed my backpack and walked towards the school. Since I was so rudely woken up by someone who shall remain nameless…ahem, David!...I was early enough so I could turn in all my absence work and maybe touch base with all my teacher's on what happened when I was gone. I knew I needed to wake up earlier, but my body disagreed with my brain completely! I sighed, and walked to my last class first, just for the fun of it. After chatting and turning everything in, I went backwards from my second to last class to my first class. By the time I was in my first class, we only had about five minutes until first hour actually started. I turned in my work, and he told me everything I needed to know from when I was gone. It was only a couple days, but still. I constantly worried about my grades and my work, though half the time the worry was unneeded. I quickly went to my locker to put my backpack away, because I didn't stop there before I went to my last class. I put my cell phone on silent in my pocket, just in case, because god only knows what could happen with me, and I closed my locker. I started walking back to my first class, which was pretty close to my locker, so there was no need to rush, when someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me back to my locker. David, of course.

"I'm still mad at you." I said coolly.

"I know, but you know you're thankful that you got here early enough to get everything done." He said in the same tone I used.

"What about you? You missed school, too, you know!" I said indignantly. He laughed.

"I got here earlier than you, of course. You know I have very fast 'transportation'." He said, making air quotes at the word transportation. I laughed.

"So, how long do you think it will take before the whole school knows about us?" I asked, already having an assumption of my own.

"Oh, let's say about….five minutes?" He asked. I laughed again.

"My guess exactly! Crap! We have like thirty seconds to get to class! You better….well, walk for you! I would say run, but it wouldn't make sense! I'm leaving, so au revoir!" I said, laughing all the way to my class. I heard him laughing as I ran. I got into the classroom and in my seat before the bell rang. I sighed with relief and that was how my day was. After each class, I would meet David right outside my class, because he knew my whole schedule, of course. After that, we'd walk to my class, talking about anything and everything to buy time. We couldn't talk about half the stuff we wanted too, of course, because we didn't want to risk sharing our secrets with the whole school, but some stuff we could, just for the fun of it. When lunch came, we both walked to lunch together, since we had the same lunch hour. I never even noticed he had it with me before, so I mentally smacked myself for having such a lack of observance. He got me food, which I protested against, but he didn't listen, and we sat at my usual table. My friend got there after me, and just stared at David for a little bit, dumb founded and in awe. She sat down a second later. I heard David chuckle slightly, and I smiled. Poor Liv.

"So Liv, how were the days without me? Anything new?" I asked, just to try to get her to talk. She blinked, and started talking immediately. She loved to talk, that was for sure

"Well, not really. I mean, Amanda was being her normal bitchy self, but otherwise nothing." She said.

"What'd she say now?" I asked. She was the most popular, and bitchy, girl in this school. Everyone hated her, yet adored her at the same time. David just listened to our typical conversation serenely.

"Well, she was just bashing people like she usually does, then she started talking about you again…" She said nervously, trailing off at the end in hope that I wouldn't ask anymore of it. Oh, how wrong she was.

"What'd she say this time? What was written on the bathroom wall wasn't enough?" I asked.

"It doesn't have anything to do with the wall…I think you should see this, though. She's gotten up to a new level, now…you won't even believe it was her who did this, at first…" She said, searching in her backpack. She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me. I read it through calmly, though my insides began to boil with anger. The flyer had stuff on it from calling me the regular names, which were a bitch, slut, whore, etc, to saying I was in the hospital to get an abortion! That heartless bitch! I felt murderous at this point.

"What the hell is her problem? Oh, let me guess. She handed these out to the whole school, didn't she?" I asked Livvy angrily. She took a breath, and then replied cautiously. She knew when I was mad enough, oh could I do damage!

"Well…yeah, and when doing that, she told them to go to this thing in the gym after school….I didn't hear what it was, because she noticed me then, and asked me if I wanted one!" She said exasperatedly.

"You didn't take one…did you?" I asked.

"Of course not! Why would I do that to you? You know I don't believe any of that shit about you! She writes the same crap about me, anyways!" She said hurriedly.

"I just had to make sure…So, there's a bashing meeting in the gym after school about me, then? I'm doing a lot of guesswork here…" I said, truly curious, but still fuming. I glanced at David, and didn't even realize he was looking at the flyer that Livvy gave me. He looked mad, too. I gently slipped it out of his grasp and gave it back to Liv.

"I guess so. That's what she made it sound like…unless she knew I heard her and she's planning on you being there so she can make a fool out of you…" She suggested.

"She's not that smart, Liv. She doesn't even know how to think for more than five seconds. That's her record, too, if I do say so myself." I said. Then, I noticed her glance at David, and remembered that I hadn't introduced them.

"Oh, by the way, Liv, this is David, he's like a long time friend of mine, and David, this is Liv, my friend from like Pre K." I finished, saying that all in one breath.

"Hi." Liv says somewhat nervously.

"Hi." David answers politely. He extends his hand, and she slowly extends hers, too, and they shake hands. I smile at the sight.

"So, now that we're all acquainted…I'm bored!" I say.

"Lunch is almost over, so you should probably make the most of it." Liv says. I sigh and nod.

"But how do I make the most of it, when there's nothing to do?" I ask. She laughs.

"There's stuff to do, but it's school time and school tends to suck the life right out of you, now doesn't it?" She asks playfully.

"Basically, yes. But come on! There has to be something to d….Oooh! I have an idea!" I say excitedly.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Liv asks.

"We should go find Miss I'm-so-perfect and show her what we've got!" I say even more excitedly

"We're pranking her again?" Liv asks.

"Why yes, we are!" I say, and look at David.

"You know, you're easy to forget when you're so quiet! Are you going to help us overthrow the queen of all bitches? Maybe deflate her head in the process?" I ask him sweetly. He smiles slightly.

"I'll pass. You're going to get in trouble for this, you know." He says.

"Oh, you worry too much, darling. I've never gotten into trouble before, so why would I now?" I ask, just as sweetly as before.

"Just because you didn't get in trouble before, doesn't mean you can't get in trouble now." He responds seriously. Then, he thinks "_Liz, seriously, don't you think this is very childish?" _I answer in my head "_Nope, not at all! I've been doing this with Liv for years!" _He just looks at me, then gives up.

"Fine, but if you get in trouble, I have free rein to say 'I told you so'." He says. I laugh.

"Sounds good to me!" I say. I stand up, kiss him on the cheek, and grab Livvy's hand and drag her with me. I head over to the popular people's table, but then stop, getting an idea. I run back to our table, and grab some of the food I didn't eat. I then ran back to Liv and gave her some of it.

"This here will be fun!" I say. She laughs and nods. We both walk over to their table with huge smiles on our faces. Then I stop again, getting a better plan. I motion for Livvy to follow me, and we head out towards the lockers. I go towards the one that I know is Amanda's and open it, since I knew the combination from watching her put it in one day. I knew I'd need to know it one day! I grabbed the food, put it in my mouth and chewed it up so it was all a mush. Then I took it back out, and stuffed it in her locker, making sure to spread it around. I smiled, admiring my work when I was done. Livvy just watched, laughing quietly to herself the whole time. Then we both walked back, still laughing. When we were halfway back, David grabbed my arm.

"We need to talk." He said simply. I rolled my eyes.

"Liv, I'll see you later." She smiles and waves. I wave back as David pulls me over to my locker He pins me against my locker once we're there, and looks me straight in the eye.

"You know what you did was really stupid, right? " He said.

"Yes, but it was funny, and she's gonna freak!" I said. I sighed, and then added "Besides, I like to get back at her for what she does to me…" I say, all the humor now gone from my voice. Right after I say that, his lips capture mine in a deep kiss. I felt slightly self conscious, because we were in school, for god's sake, and anyone could've been walking around right now, but he didn't seem to care, and I slowly didn't care, to. I wrapped my arms around him, and he wrapped his arms around me in response. After a couple seconds, he lets go, just so he can kiss my forehead. I feel him rubbing circles in my back, and feel totally relaxed.

"Everything will be fine. Don't worry about her. She'll give up eventually, if you don't react to her." He whispers in my ear. I sigh and nod again. We both look up as we hear people starting to walk out of the cafeteria, and we step away from each other in an instant. I look at him fleetingly for a second, then walk towards band. I was still slightly flushed from his kiss, as usual. Oh well. I could say it's just really warm in here and it's making me feel warm. That would work. I got through the rest of my classes and walked out of my last class, waiting for David. He comes up behind me.

"Are you ready to go?" He whispers somewhat seductively in my ear, causing shivers to course their way down my spine.

"Yeah." I responded. He took my hand and led me out to my car. Then I stopped, hearing someone talking loudly over a lot of others in the gym. I turn back, but David's grip tightens, not letting me move.

"David, I want to know…" I say. Then I pull very hard against his grip, break free, and I head towards the gym. I open one of the double doors slightly, and listen. I immediately hear the preppy voice of Amanda.

"…so who here agrees with me on that? I mean, seriously, who wouldn't? All evidence proves me right!" People murmur in agreement, so she continues. "I mean, she's always in the hospital, so she probably does this on a regular basis. How many people will she sleep with, do you think, to get her way? I mean, all the abortions she's been getting! My god! What a slut!" Even more people make their noises of agreement, but louder this time. I feel tears slowly welling up in my eyes as she continues. "…we should so make sure that everyone in this school knows what she does, so they can be protected from her evil tricks!" People cheer loudly in agreement. "So who's with me in taking her down off her slutty throne?" People cheer loudly again, but way more people this time. Tears are slowly falling down my face now. Then I open the door a little wider, and recognize a face. Livvy's face. Why was she here? She promised…I ran as fast as I could. I didn't care where, but I had to find somewhere away from here. Tears spilled furiously down my face as I ran, running on the sides of my face. I found a forest near the school, and ran as deep into it as I could. I tripped near the end and fell straight into a tree trunk. I sobbed for a while, and then looked down. I found a sharp rock near my right foot and picked it up. I just looked at it with so much hate for a while, and then I lifted it, and slid it across my wrist, then down from my elbow to that point on my wrist. I let the blood run down onto the ground and the roots of the tree, then do the same thing on my other arm. After I was done, not feeling the pain from it afterwards, or during it, for that matter, I laid on the ground, in my slowly growing pool of blood, and passed out from the loss of blood.

**_A/N _I know it says that she drove her car in this chaper, and yet in the second chapter it says she takes the bus, but her car wasn't working that week, and she didn't want to take it, when she was already running late. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Light in the Darkness **A/N Sorry this chapter is pretty short! It's basically just right after David finds her and stuff. You'll see!**

_**Light in the Darkness**_

"_Why do I feel so stiff?" _I wondered. I could see that it was dark out, even if I didn't have my eyes open. I felt like my whole body was wrung out and set out to dry for too long. Then I remembered everything. Livvy in the gym. Amanda making her god forsaken speech. Me running into the forest. Me cutting my arms….oh. That explained a lot. OH! "_Damn it! I'm alive! AGAIN!" _I thought angrily. David is going to be furious. Oh well. It's not like I exactly intended killing myself, I just wanted to cause myself pain. God, I hated myself even more now! Why couldn't he just let me bleed to death? It would've been such a peaceful death!

I opened my eyes to the blinding light of the sun. I groaned and rolled to my side. Bad idea. My arms were bandaged thickly, and they hurt like hell! Ugh! I wasn't going to show any pain, though. I deserved to feel the pain…

Just then, I noticed David, He was sitting on the window seat across the room from me. His posture proved that he was furious. He was so stiff! Oh great. That wasn't good. I wasn't going to hear the end of it! Ugh! He was staring angrily out the window, lost in thought. He seemed to feel my gaze, because he looked away from the window and at me. His expression grew even more furious, if that was possible. His eyes were pitch black again. He was even madder than the night I used my powers. Great. I felt weird, though. Numb. Somehow I didn't really care that he was extremely mad at me. He and Amy were the only ones in the world that slightly cared that I existed. Everyone else hated me, to say the least. I decided to lay on my stomach, just for the fun of it. The second after I rolled over, I was flipped back over. I didn't say or do or feel anything. I didn't respond at all. He seemed to realize that and he lifted me out of bed. He was getting madder by the second. He placed my feet on the ground and pushed me against the wall near my bedroom door.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? I THOUGHT YOU LEARNED FROM THE OTHER TWO TIMES! HOW COULD YOU?" He said very loudly and very furiously. I didn't respond, but glanced away towards the window. A single tear leaked from my eye and fell down to my cheek.

"HAVE YOU ANY IDEA HOW PERMANENT THIS IS? YOU'RE KILLING YOURSELF OVER ONE STUPID THING THAT WON'T EVEN MATTER IN THE FUTURE! DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT HOW IT WOULD AFFECT THE PEOPLE WHO DO ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT YOU?" He continued in the same tone. I still didn't look at him, but did respond this time.

"Do you think I care how permanent this is? It's not like it ever works, anyways, now does it? It's not just about one person, but many. I'm not being selfish. It would fix everything….make everyone feel better…make the world better…if I wasn't in it…the two people who might care about me would move on…they would end up happy, too. Everything would be so much better…" I whispered. I didn't bother telling him that I never intended to kill myself, because it didn't sound right to say. He wouldn't believe me, anyways.

"HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY THINK THAT? ARE YOU THAT DELUSIONAL? HOW COULD YOU DO IT, KNOWING THAT I LOVE YOU, KNOWING THAT IT WOULD HURT ME? ALSO WITH KNOWING THAT IT WOULD HURT AMY, TOO? HOW?" I was crying now.

"You couldn't possibly..." I started in a whisper, but was interrupted by him.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT I FEEL! YOU HAVE NO IDEA! IF YOU DID, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS!" He exclaimed.

"Prove it…" I whispered. He glared at me, waiting for me to continue. "Prove to me that you aren't lying…prove to me that you would give a damn if I died!" I said, my voice thick with tears. I pushed him away, opened my door, and walked out in the blink of an eye. He was too preoccupied going over my question to realize I was escaping.

I went into the bathroom and locked the door. I had my arms crossed over my chest tightly and cried. I had my eyes closed for a while, then opened them. The first thing I saw was my reflection. I hated what I saw. My hair was a mess, my arms bandaged, my body just not likable to me at all, then my face…don't even get me started. I hated it! I hated looking at this stupid girl in the mirror! She had absolutely nothing to offer at all! There was nothing good about her and nothing to hold anyone's attention to her for more than thirty seconds! I was now glaring at the mirror, holding back my anger. I finally reached my breaking point. I was feeling so much hate towards myself! _"Why can't you just die when any normal person would?" _I asked myself furiously. What happened next was totally out of control, and I didn't even realize I was doing it. I extended my arm backwards and then swung it forward with all my strength, smashing the mirror. Pieces of glass worked themselves into my hand all scratches formed all over my hand as well. It burned like hell! Blood started dripping from some of the cuts and some of the places where glass was stuck into my skin. I was in shock. I couldn't believe I just did that! What was wrong with me? I quickly grabbed almost a whole roll of paper towels and wrapped half of them around my hand. With my good hand, I cleaned up the glass on the floor and in the sink. I realized I was crying through out all of this.

After all of the glass was cleaned up, I stuffed all the paper towels in the little garbage can under the sink. I left a couple on my hand, though, because it was still bleeding. I went to open the door, but it opened even before I touched the door knob. David barged in, and pushed me back against the wall. He must've left the house, because he looked like he'd been running. He most likely smelled the blood and ran in to see what I did. He looked furious. His eyes were still black. He pinned me against the wall again

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" He yelled. He noticed the mirror, then looked down at my hand. He grabbed my wrist on my hurt hand, and brought it up so it was eye level with him. He took the paper towels off, and threw them carelessly away from him. They landed in a bunch of different placed on the tiled floor. He examined it for all of twenty seconds.

"Damn it!" He swore. He pulled me roughly down the stairs, going around the corner once we were down there. He was leading me to Amy's bathroom. It had a bunch of medical stuff in it. Mine didn't have any cupboards, so I couldn't have any in my bathroom. He opened the door, then roughly pulled me in there and sat me on the toilet. He grabbed some Neosporin and a tweezers from the top most cupboard, and then turned back to me. He knelt down in front of me and started taking the shards of glass out of my hand. A thought suddenly occurred to me:_ "Shards of me, too sharp to put back together." _They were lyrics to the Evanescence song Breathe No More. I began humming it absentmindedly. A hint of a smile on his face as he looked back down. In our past, I used to hum to myself all the time, either when I was busy doing something or if I just thought it was too quiet. David seemed to have calmed down some by now. Before I knew it, he was putting all the supplies back into the cupboard. Then he was kneeling in front of me again, looking into my eyes. He seemed to be looking right into my core. I slid off the toilet and onto the floor in front of him. He wasn't furious anymore, and after looking in my eyes, he just seemed sad. I felt extremely depressed now for making him feel bad. I was being selfish. Suicide _is_ a selfish act. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes again, so I closed them and tried to calm myself. After a second, I could feel his breath on my face and I opened my eyes to find that I was staring right into his. He put his hands on either side of my face.

"What is going on with you?" He whispered. His breath fanned across my face as he said this.

"…I…I don't know…I'm sorry…sorry for…for…" My bottom lip started trembling and I knew I would by crying very soon. He pulled my face closer to his and kissed me softly as tears slowly fell down my face. I put my hands on his face, too. I wanted to show him what happened. I also wanted to show him how I felt and maybe try to discover something myself in the process. He held me more tightly and I knew he was seeing the worst parts of it. Or I should say hearing the worst parts of it. He pulled away from me. He was furious again, but not with me this time. He looked down at my arms, then picked me up and took me into the living room. He set me on the couch, then started pacing the length of the room with his eyes closed. I just watched him, following his every move with my eyes. I was like those creepy statues and pictures in haunted house movies! I watched him pace for a while, then decided to look at the clock. It was four AM! Jeez, what time did I regain consciousness? David must've seen the shocked expression on my face, because he stopped pacing and walked over to me.

"What's wrong? What are you looking at?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"Nothing's wrong…I'm looking at the clock, and I'm shocked at what time it is. What time did I regain consciousness?" I asked.

"About two thirty, why?"

"We have school tomorrow, remember? It's not like I'm skipping just because…" I trailed off. Oh god, I really didn't want to go to school now! David looked at me for a minute, then sat on the couch next to me and pulled me into his lap.

"It'll be all right…" He said soothingly. I felt drowsy and , of course, David noticed. He lifted me into his arms, bridal style, and walked up to my room. He laid me on my bed, then laid next to me.

"If you ever do this again, I swear to god…" He whispered in my ear. I sighed.

"I won't try to. I can't help it sometimes, though…" I trail off.

"Elizabeth, promise me…promise me that you'll never do that again…I mean _never_." He said slightly louder than before. I looked at him, then shook my head.

"I can't…I can't promise you that…just like you can't promise me some things, too…" He shook his head and pulled me closer.

"If I promise, will you?" He asks.

"Yes…do you?" He hesitates.

"Yes, I do. Do you?" It's now my turn to hesitate.

"I guess." He glared at me. "All right, yes I do, d'accord?" He smirked at my language change, and then pulled me into a light kiss. A kiss that left my lips tingling, even if it was very light.

"Sleep now, for we do still have school tomorrow, as you pointed out earlier." I groaned, but drifted into a nightmare filled sleep.

**A/N by the way, d'accord means okay in French for those of you who don't know! Please review! I know this chapter wasn't that great, but bear with me. The next one will have a little more in it! I might have to start writing earlier than two AM, though...i've been getting really tired during writing, so I haven't been writing as fully as I could! Sorry! I'll update tomorrow, but I still like to get reviews! Okay, do svidanya! (I don't know how to write in Russian, so that's how the word goodbye sounds!)**


	13. Chapter 13

Light in the Darkness

_**Light in the Darkness**_

The next day, I woke up drenched in sweat and twisted in my blankets. I couldn't move because I was so entwined in them! My dreams were horrible, though. Well, not dreams, but memories. Flashbacks. Flashbacks I so didn't want to remember, especially now.

David wasn't in my room. I didn't let myself get worked up over that fact. It wasn't like he had to be near me every single second of my life or anything! I wasn't that desperate. Or was I…? I disentangled myself from my bed, and then went into the bathroom to change and dry myself off. I shake my head sadly and guiltily as I realize that I don't have a mirror anymore. Oh well. I didn't think I could stand looking at myself any longer, anyways. I sighed and brushed my teeth. When I was done, I left the bathroom and went down the stairs and into the living room. I just sat on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. What a fun day this would be. I'd be even more of a freak, with my thickly bandaged arms and odd looking hand. I didn't have any bandages on it, because it wasn't bleeding that badly. It looked very ragged, though. It was red and had cuts all over it. Lovely. It was my writing hand, too. Like I said, what a fun day this will be! I grabbed my backpack and pulled out my homework from yesterday. I still had an hour before school. I didn't get much sleep, but I didn't really need any, anyways. I mean, I was unconscious for how long? Seriously, I didn't need any more 'sleep'.

I did my homework and finished in exactly a half an hour. I knew everything that was assigned, so I got through it quite quickly. I packed my stuff back into my backpack and threw it back to its position near the door. I decided that I might as well clean, since that was what I did best. I decided to do dishes first, but then saw there weren't any to do, exactly. I just had to put clean ones away. Easy.

I was putting the last dishes away and closing the cupboard when I felt a gust of wind blow past me. I rolled my eyes, a smile spreading across my face. I pretended not to notice it, just for the fun of it. I closed the dishwasher and grabbed a watered down bleach bottle and started cleaning the counters. When I was done, I simply just looked around the kitchen, trying to find something else to do. I sighed when there was nothing I could find, then looked at the clock again. It was now fifteen minutes until I had to leave for school. Groan. I leaned against the wall between the kitchen and the living room, thinking. I just stared down at my arms, trying not to think of why they were bandaged in the first place. It was just too much to think about, so I went back to trying to find something else to do, but was pulled into something hard. I fake screamed as this 'figure' put it's lips to my neck. I could feel his cool breath on me. It was coming rapidly, so I knew he was laughing. I was, by now, laughing, to.

"You know, I could've been some blood thirsty vampire out to kill you. You should be a little bit more cautious, love." David said in an off hand tone, but it had a hint of seriousness behind it. I laughed.

"Oh, come on! I knew it was you from the moment you entered this house! I know your presence by heart now. That and your scent, and touch...everything. I would know if it wasn't you, darling." I said, still half laughing. He rolled his eyes.

"How could you possibly know it was me? Hmm…maybe we should run a few tests sometime…" He pondered.

"What do you mean tests?"

"Oh, you'll see eventually." He says mysteriously. I smack his arm playfully. He chuckles. He still hadn't moved his lips away from my throat. He began kissing it lightly, making me shiver. He moved his lips across my neck to the opposite side he started on, and then moved up towards my face. I could hardly breathe by now. I closed my eyes and absorbed the feeling. He was now kissing my eyelids. I sighed. Then he kissed the tip of my nose, and then right above my upper lip. He lingered there for a second.

"There are better ways than cleaning to kill time…" He whispered, sounding a little seductive. He kissed my lips, finally and I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to pull him closer. He didn't move closer to me, but moved me closer to him as we continued to kiss. I pulled away so I could breathe and he just gazed at me with a smile on his face.

"You're right…there are better ways…" I said, out of breath. He chuckled and kissed me softly again.

"We'd better get going. See how much time flies when you're doing something fun?" He asked humorously. I laughed, but my laugh was short. I remembered school. Oh god. He seemed to notice my change of attitude.

"It'll be okay. It doesn't matter what they think." He said calmly.

"What about Livvy, though? What am I supposed to do?" I asked worriedly and a little fearfully.

"That you need to find out on your own. Maybe talking to her is a good start."

"No way am I talking to her after what she did!" I exclaim angrily. He just shook his head and led me out the door.

When we got to school, we both took our time going to our first class. David kept glancing at me, for some unknown reason. So I asked him.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?" He asks.

"Glancing at me." I respond. He smiles slightly.

"I'm making sure that you don't do anything stupid. That and I like looking at you." He says, grinning.

"Of course. Why would I do something stup…" My question was answered. Livvy was standing not too far away at her locker. I turned around, but David grabbed me.

"You need to settle this and it needs to be soon." He stated sternly.

"But…" I say, but he pushes me forward and walks toward his class. I glare after him. Livvy sees me and walks over to me, acting as though nothing was wrong. Ooh, that made me so mad!

"Hey! I never get to see you this early in the day! What happened to your arms?" She says questioningly. I glare at her and don't say anything. "What's wrong? Why are you so mad at me?" She asks.

"Hmm….let me think now….why would I be mad at you?" I ask myself venomously. "Well, I can think of one sole reason: You went to that stupid bashing thing run by Amanda!" I almost yelled. Some people turned their heads to look at us. Liv paled and looked somewhat scared.

"Why were you there?" She asks timidly.

"I think I'll be asking you the same question! Why were you there, huh?" I say, just as loud as before.

"I was…um….well…" She stumbled.

"Oh forget it! That's all the answer I need!" I said. I stalked off to my first class, in the worst mood in world history.

During class, I don't pay attention to a single thing the teacher is saying. I just doodle on my notebook, making it look like I'm taking notes. I was too busy thinking over everything that's happened and wondering why it's happening. I unconsciously play with a necklace chain around me neck. Wait…a necklace chain? When did I put a necklace on? I looked down and pulled the necklace out of my shirt. _"Oh sweet mother of god! I completely forgot I was wearing this! Oh my god!"_ I stared at the ring on my necklace. The ring from my first life, when I got married. _"David…" _I thought. He heard me. "_Yes?" _He asked. _"We need to talk…now. It can't wait…meet me outside by that big oak tree, okay?" _I asked. _"Liz, what is this about?" _He asked back. _"David, please! Just come!" _I thought desperately. _"Fine. Now?" _He asked_. "Yes." _I think. I put on my best sick face and raise my hand.

"Can I go to the nurse? I'm feeling kind of faint and I didn't bring any of my stuff with me…" I trail off, fanning myself. My teacher just nods and I walk out of the room quickly.

Outside, David is already by the tree. I fight against myself to keep myself from running to him.

"What's going on? Why are we both skipping class?" He asked instantly.

"Ditching is fun!" I exclaim. I run up to him and hug him tightly. After that, I take my necklace out of my shirt and show it to him.

"I've been wearing this ever since after you 'died'. I completely forgot I was wearing it. I've been wearing it so long that it feels like it's part of my body there!" I say. He looks at the ring, and then looks at me, smiling.

"Yes, but that's not the reason you're out here. What worries you?" He asks, still smiling slightly.

"Well, I was wondering…even if that was a hundred years ago…would we still be married now?" I asked timidly.

"In a way, yes, but then again there are no records showing it now." He grins. He takes the necklace off me and then he removes the ring from the chain and places it on my ring finger. We both just look at it for a while.

"Do you still have yours?" I ask. He smiles.

"Yes." He takes it out on a necklace like mine. I smile. I slip his on his ring finger, to. We clasp our hands with the rings on them together and grin at each other.

**A/N I know, kind of a short chapter, but yeah. Please review! By the way, they techinically aren't married now, because it's been like a hundred years, but in another way they are. I know it's confusing, but that's how I am! Hee hee! Just thought i'd clear that up!**


	14. Chapter 14

Light in the Darkness

_**Light in the Darkness**_

**Flashback to their Engagement and Wedding:**

_**The Engagement:**_

_It was such a sunny day, only a few clouds in the sky, but I was extremely anxious. David had asked me to meet him where we first met, but I didn't know why. I was rocking back and forth on my heels waiting. I came early, just because I was so anxious that I couldn't wait anymore. I was facing the trees instead of the water, like I usually did when I came here. I was kind of nervous, too. He told me to wear my hair down, which wasn't that unusual for him, because he loved my hair down so much. Why, I didn't know, but I didn't necessarily care, either. If he liked it, then so did I. I was beginning to grow impatient, but then I saw him walk through the trees. He always seemed so graceful! Ever since we first me, he's always seemed to walk as though he was hardly touching the ground. I always wished that I could do the same. I wasn't clumsy, but I wasn't graceful, either. I mean, how could I be clumsy when I had to do things perfectly in training? He walked over to me, smiling. I smiled at him, but my eyes held anxiety. He laughed. He walked up to me, took my hand and, without saying a word, led me to the big rock above the water. It was my favorite spot to sit and think. It was also his. He helped me up onto it, which I really didn't need, but didn't mind either. He stopped me in the middle, which was a perfect place to be because you couldn't fall off the edge or be too far back so you couldn't see anything. The view was spectacular! I'd been on this rock so many times, but it felt like I was seeing this view for the first time! It just seemed more beautiful, for some odd reason. He turned me away from the view gently until I was facing him. His eyes seemed to glitter with happiness and excitement. I looked at him questioningly and he smiled again. But this time he actually spoke. _

"_You're extremely anxious. Don't worry, soon enough you'll see why I asked you to meet me here. The first place we met…" He smiled again, and I finally understood why I was here. Oh….My…God! No way! This wasn't happening! Oh my god! He was going to…He must've seen the comprehension, shock, and nervousness on my face, because he shook his head, still smiling, and got down on one knee. I was hyperventilating by now._

"_Elizabeth, ever since I first saw you, I knew that I knew that I loved you. I loved you more than anything just from one look, one glimpse. I could see the pain and suffering in your eyes and all I wanted to do was take it all away in that moment. I still do. I promise to both myself and you that I will always take care of you and I'll always be there for you. Elizabeth, will you marry me?" He took a velvet box out of his pocket. I fhugged him, now crying. I was still hyperventilating, but I was too happy to care. He wrapped his arms around me tightly._

"_Of course I will!" I say through my ragged breaths and tears. He kissed me instantly with so much more passion than before. He pulled away a second later and slipped the ring on my finger. I just looked at it. It glittered in the sunlight, reflecting so many colors. I started crying again. I quickly wiped the tears away and looked back up at him. Even when kneeling, he was still taller than me. So sad. He took me in his arms and started kissing me again. By the time we broke apart, it was twilight. We got there around noon, so that was saying something. I didn't have to be anywhere, anyways. He did have a family, however. _

"_Won't your family wonder where you are? It's been a long time…" I say, unable to stop myself from smiling. I just couldn't stop. I'd never felt this happy before. He laughed._

"_I supposed. They'll want to hear the news." He grins and stands up, holding his hand out ot me. I take it and he pulls me up. _

_When we got to his house, all of his family was inside. His mom was in the kitchen making dinner, I assumed. They always ate decently late here. I should know. I've been living here every since I met David and he found out that I was living on my own. His dad was sitting in his armchair reading the newspaper. His little sister was playing with her dolls on the floor. They all looked over as we walked in. _

"_Libby!" His little sister, Katie, called. I smiled. She had always called me Libby. Ever since I first set foot in this house. _

"_Hi Katie!" I said. She ran over to me and hugged me. I hugged her back. She was so cute! She had short chocolate brown hair and bright blue eyes. Her hair had a slight wave to it. She looked so much like David with her hair. He had bright green eyes, though. He smiled at his sister and ruffled her hair. She laughed and jumped into his arms. He gave her a hug, then had set her down and she went back over to her dolls. _

"_Hey guys! Where have you two been?" His dad asked. His dad had brown hair as well, but it was dulled from age and had some grey. David answered him._

"_Well, actually, we both wanted to tell you guys some good news." I blushed slightly. I didn't blush that often, not unless I was totally embarrassed pr nervous. His mother walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, looking at us. _

"_Oh, and what would that be?" She had shoulder length brown hair, but hers was darker than the others by a little bit. I felt so weird in this house. I was the only blonde! Well, sort of blonde. It was dirty blonde, so I wasn't that different because my hair had some brown in it. Her eyes were a pale blue, and his fathers were the same, but tinted slightly differently. That always made me wonder why David's eyes were green, but then I saw pictures of his grandparents and they had green eyes, so there was my answer. David looked at me and I smiled, encouragingly. _

"_Well, we are now engaged." He said with true happiness in his voice. I smiled timidly, and lifted my right hand, showing my ring. His mom began to cry, and ran over to us. She hugged us both, and kissed me on the forehead._

"_Oh, I have a daughter in law now! I've always thought of you as a daughter, and now you are!" She was hugging me alone now, and I had to say that she had a really tight grip! I mean, she wasn't short or anything, but jeez! You wouldn't expect such strength from her, nonetheless. "Congratulations! You make my son so happy! I'm so happy for both of you!" She said. My was she gushing! She sounded extremely proud and happy. Almost over the top, but I didn't care. I liked it, actually. She finally stepped away from us, tears still running down her face, and his dad stood up. I was always a little nervous around his dad. I didn't know why, though. He came over and shook his son's hand._

"_Congratulations. I figured this would happen someday." He said. He was never really anything but serious, so this was as close to an emotion as we could get. He gave me a slight hug and said "Welcome to the family, Elizabeth." I felt like crying. That was probably the nicest thing he'd ever said to me. I held the tears back, though, because I'd cried enough that day. He stepped away and walked back to his chair. I hugged David, now crying again. I tried, but, of course, failed to keep the tears back. He lifted me off the ground and hugged me tightly. I laughed while he began to spin me around. He brought me back down and kissed me again. I felt a little awkward to be kissing him in front of his family, but he didn't seem to care in the least. I was too happy to care too much, either. This was the second best day of my life!_

_**The Wedding:**_

_I was so nervous that I could've fainted right then and there. I knew I loved him and trusted him and everything, but I was still extremely nervous. That and a little anxious because I hadn't been able to see him for a whole day, because of the stupid bad luck to see your husband before the wedding thing. I wasn't even superstitious! His mom came in to help me into my dress. I loved my dress so much! It was very simple, really. It was perfectly fitted to my body and had quarter sleeves that had extra material that ran down to the floor. It had some random designs on it, too. __**(Picture link on my profile)**__ It was very simple, but also very me. I hated corsets and all that, but this wasn't nearly as tight as those accursed things got! My veil was very sheer, with a rhinestone flower headband holding it in place. I liked it nice and simple like that. __**(Also picture links on profile) **__When I was in my dress, I looked into the full length mirror nervously. 'I'm really getting married' was the only thing I could think throughout the whole day. His mom came over to me with tears in her eyes._

"_You look so…beautiful! Oooh!" She gave me a big hug. Katie was right behind her. She hugged me, too, just because her mom was. Of course, Katie was the flower girl, so she had a little lilac dress and white flowers placed in her hair everywhere. She was even cuter today than ever before. I bent down and hugged her back. _

"_You're going to be my sister now!" She exclaimed. I started to cry._

"_Yes, I am!" I said through my tears._

"_Why are you crying?" She asks worriedly. She was such an intuitive little kid!_

"_Because I'm very happy and very scared. " _

"_Why are you scared? There are no monsters here." She says like a typical child would. She was only five, after all. _

"_I'm nervous. I don't know why. I'll be fine, don't worry." I reassure both her and her mom._

"_Oh, dear, there's nothing to be nervous about! You'll be perfectly fine!" She says reassuringly, too._

"_But there are a bunch of people I don't even know out there, watching as I marry their relative! Wouldn't that freak you out, too?" I ask._

"_Oh honey, it'll be all right! They all know that you make David very happy, and that's all that matters. Besides, if they don't act nice to you, I'm not quite sure David would be too happy." She smiles slightly towards the end. I smile back._

"_Yeah, you're probably right about that! Okay, I'll be all right now." I say._

_The wedding music starts and I walk down the aisle. Katie walks down before me, of course, to drop the flowers everywhere, then joins her mom and dad in the front bench. It was an outside wedding, after all. I didn't want it in a church. I just didn't feel comfortable with it that way, and neither did David. I didn't have anyone to give me away, so I went down alone. I forgot to mention that that was what made me nervous, too. I didn't have a relative at all that could give me away, so yeah. I was extremely nervous. I hoped that I wouldn't make an idiot of myself as I continued down the aisle. My thoughts vanished when I saw David. God, he looked unreal…mythical, even! I couldn't believe that someone who looked as good as he did on a regular basis could look any better! Black was really his color! I got up to the alter and took his hand. His eyes seemed glue to me. I smiled nervously and looked up at the priest. David finally tore his eyes away from me as the priest began to speak._

"_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony…" Blah blah blah. He finally got to the 'I do' part..._

"_Do you, Elizabeth, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, from this day forward, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" I took a breath. _

"_I do."_

"_And do you, David, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, from this day forward, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"_

"_I do." He said simply, but also with so much emotion in it that only I could catch._

" _I now pronounce you husband and wife, You may now kiss the bride." He instructed, raising his hands as to show us to do so. David lifted my veil slowly and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he kissed me deeply. I could feel every single emotion he was feeling, just in that one kiss. We broke apart to a cheering audience. I laughed slightly, and he took my hand and guided me back down the aisle to get ready for the reception in a little while. I could see his mom crying as we passed. We got to the end of the aisle and David lifted me up bridal style and kissed me again, with just as much passion. I was in heaven._

_**End Flashback.**_

It was now Halloween. There was a town festival like thing, where you dress up and do a bunch of activities. There was also a dance. I was now no longer friends with Livvy, because it was revealed that she was never my friend, and was just kind of a spy for Amanda so she could get secret stuff from me and spread it around the school. That just sickened me. The only 'friend' I ever had wasn't really my friend. Nice. David and I were just as close as we ever were. I could never get our wedding out of my head after I found my ring that day, and he placed it on my finger. I knew that we weren't technically married in this age, but it still felt kind of like we were. I still had my wedding dress, too. This gave me an idea. I didn't have a costume for the Halloween festival, so I could wear my dress…as long as I was careful with it, just in case I needed it again. David was hunting so he could be totally in control tonight, though he'd never lost control before, but whatever. I grabbed my dress out of the back of my closet, and ran to the bathroom. He would be here any second now, and I couldn't let him see me until I looked exactly like our wedding day.

I did my make up the exact same way and put my veil on the same way. When I was done, I looked exactly the same as in our wedding. I couldn't stop looking in the mirror, until I hear a knock on the door.

"Liz, hurry up! We're going to be late!" David said.

"Why do you care? It's just Halloween! You don't even have to dress up!" He laughed at that.

"Right you are. This is the one night of the year where I don't have to dress heavily to hide what I really am." He said in a mock serious tone. I laughed.

"I'm almost done. You'll just love my costume!" I say.

"What are you? A fairy? It'd suit you…" He says.

"Not even close, love." I say, smiling to myself. I now felt slightly nervous. I took a deep breath, and opened the door. He was leaning casually against the opposite wall, waiting. He looked up when I opened the door. His face froze.

"Surprise?" I say, nervously. He's instantly in front of me, with his arms wrapped around me.

"You still have…" He trailed off. He seemed to be stunned. I was glad. At least he wasn't mad at me for wearing it.

"Of course I do. I love this dress!" I exclaim. He smiles and runs his hands all over the dress, seeming to memorize it's feel. Then, he pulled me up into his arms, and started kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him back. After a while, we broke apart.

"I don't think we absolutely have to go to this festival, do we?" He whispers seductively in my ear. I laugh.

"Well, I don't suppose so…it goes on until midnight….we have a couple hours…" I say in the same tone. He carries me a couple steps to my room…

**A/N Okay, there's that. It gives you a little background on David's family and stuff. I could've gone more in depth, but i'm too tired, and I have to get up early tomorrow! Please review! By the way, Elizabeth doesn't have a last name, because she never knew her family, so yeah. I'm trying to think of one for David still...**


	15. Chapter 15

Light in the Darkness

_**Light in the Darkness**_

**An Hour and a Half Later…**

I really didn't want to get back up, but we had to. I felt so at peace just lying in my bed with David's cool body right next to me. I felt safe and secure. We had to go to the festival, though. I wanted David to experience how festival's go around here. That and I wanted to dance with him again. I haven't dance with him since our wedding a hundred and five years ago!

"Liz, come on. We have to get going." He says, while stroking my hair and occasionally kissing my face or hair. I was lying on his chest and he had his arms around me. He seemed just as reluctant as me to get out of bed, but we both knew it would be for the best.

"I guess. I don't want too, though." I sigh. He leans over and kisses me, leaving me breathless. Then, before I knew it, he was gone and back again in all of thirty seconds, and I hadn't even gotten out of bed yet! He laughed at my startled expression.

"Vampire, remember?" He says. He was a little different than he used to be, back in the 1900's. He was more…carefree, it seemed. He seemed to joke more often. I welcomed this change, but also wondered how becoming a vampire made him like this. I mean, I would expect the complete opposite from him, really. I roll my eyes, and wait for him to leave, still feeling self conscious of him seeing me without clothes. He rolled his eyes, and walked away. Before he left my room, he turned around, walked back over to me and whispered in my ear.

"You know, we're technically married, so I really don't get why you're still so self conscious. It's not like I've never seen…" I cut him off, knowing I was blushing furiously now.

"In any case, leave. I'm still self conscious, so laugh it up all you want, but do as I say." I basically command. He laughs and reaches down and picks me up, blankets and all. "Hey!" I exclaim, and he just chuckles. He opens the bathroom door and sets me carefully on the ground. I glare at him. He just shakes his head.

"You're impossible." He sighs, then leans against the opposite wall and watches me. I roll my eyes.

"_I'm _impossible, have you had a glimpse of yourself lately?" I mumble, but of course he hears. As I turn around to go into the bathroom, he grabs me from behind, around the waist, and pulls me back into him. I make sure I have a death grip on the blankets around me. He chuckles and turns me around to face him. He grabs both my hands, which are turning white from holding onto the blankets so tightly, and reaches them around his neck. I was so glad that I tied the blankets somewhat, so they wouldn't fall off immediately. He places his arms around my waist again, pulls me closer and kisses me full on the lips. I kiss him back cautiously, just waiting for my blankets to fall off. I was extremely wary, and he realized it, which only made him smile as he kissed me. He pushed me back slightly, so I was now leaning against the door frame to the bathroom. I tried to let my hands slip, but he released my waist, and pinned my hands around him in his vise grip. I pulled away from him, and he continued kissing me on my neck and face. I closed my eyes, and just leaned there, waiting. Then my phone rang. I can't move, so I just imagine where it is, and use my mind to bring it to me. It flies lazily from my room towards me and David catches it, after having paused his kisses.

"It's Amy." He says. I gasp and grab the phone from him.

"Amy?" I ask.

"Hey. Took you long enough to answer! Jeez! Hey, why's it so quiet? Aren't you at the festival yet?" She asks.

"Um…no. I'm…um…running a wee bit late." I say as casually as I can. She didn't buy it.

"Who are you with?" She asks warily.

"You don't have to sound like that, you know, and why's it matter whom I'm with, anyways?" I say stubbornly, and David chuckles slightly. I glare daggers at him. He's still pinning me against the door frame.

"You know what I mean when I say that." She says seriously. She then adds "Don't put yourself in situations that you shouldn't be in, Liz. I know you, and you better not be doing what I think you are, or you're in deep shit, trust me." I roll my eyes at the phone. God, she sounded like my mother!

"Amy calm down! I didn't do anything bad…" I say timidly.

"Oh god, what did you do?" She asks warily.

"Oh, the usual…tore a vampire to pieces after he was basically hunting me, found my husband from a hundred years ago….yeah, that's about it." I say shortly, hoping she doesn't question me. Oh how wrong I was.

"Wait, what? When did you get married? And when was there a vampire hunting you?" She asks, or more like exclaims.

"Amy, calm yourself! Jeez! I got married when I was seventeen like a hundred and five years ago, so I'm not sure if it still counts now, but whatever! Then the vampire who was hunting me was the same one from the night you were last with me." I say serenely. David rolls his eyes as I give him a pleading look, and he kisses me one last time, then goes and leans on the opposite wall again. I smile gratefully, and close the bathroom door.

"Oh my god…so the vampire's dead, am I correct?"

"Da." I say.

"And you found this…person from a hundred years ago, whom you were married to?"

"Yep."

"So where do you stand now?" She asks.

"What?"

"What's your relationship like now?" Oh great. Ask me the worst question possible!

"The same as it was a hundred years ago, why?"

"How was it a hundred years ago?"

"What are you getting at, Amy?" I ask cautiously.

"Well…how serious were you…are you?"

"Um…depends on what you mean by serious…"

"As in how far's this relationship gone?" She asks warily, seeming to be dreading the answer.

"Um…" I look up at the ceiling nervously and she instantly knows what my silence means. I feel extremely embarrassed because I know David can hear everything we're saying. I blush crimson.

"Oh god! No way! Liz, you're too young! When did this happen?' She exclaims.

"Um…not too long ago…come on Amy! It wasn't like I'd never done it before!" I say, not thinking through my answer before I say it. I instantly regret saying anything.

"WHAT? You've done it before?"

"Yes, since we were married a hundred years ago, we…well, yeah. Even if everyone was getting sick, we both wanted to try, even if something happened to one of us…" I trailed off, remembering…

**Flashback to the Influenza after they'd been married a Week:**

_I was still in pure bliss over our marriage, and…the other stuff. We lived in a little house near our little wooded spot, so I was completely at peace all the time. My world seemed to be the sun, right in the middle of an eclipse. People were dying…a lot of people. David's sister was sick now, and that broke my heart. She was jut a little girl! That, and today we got the news that his mom had caught it, too! I felt my heart breaking , knowing that my now family was dying…it was so hard to bear! I had David, yes, but what if something happened to him? What if he got sick, too? That's why I liked living away from the city, because we couldn't catch it as easily. There weren't that many people around to spread it to us. I feared for my husband's life, though, knowing that I couldn't live if he died. I mean, his whole family was dying, and if he did…I couldn't live. I knew I couldn't catch this disease. I was exposed to it numerous times, but I still didn't catch it, which probably had to do with the fact that I wasn't exactly human. It still surprised me today that David didn't care that I wasn't human. He'd said that so many times, but I didn't want to believe him. I mean, wouldn't you be a little nervous around someone who could pick you up and throw you across a room with her mind if she had enough strength and if she wanted too? I never understood his way of thinking, but I was desperately glad he thought that way._

_David walked in the door from work, and he instantly came over to me, taking me in his arms and kissing me lightly on my lips. I hugged him when he pulled away, running my fingers through his hair._

"_Any news?" I ask him worriedly._

"_Yes…it's not good, love." He says sadly. I look up into his eyes and can feel his sadness. Oh no…_

"_What happened? Please spare my feelings, this is no time for that…" I said. He still hesitated, taking my face in his hands gently._

"_My family…my dad now has the influenza, and they're not doing that well…my sister's just getting worse, which is worrying my mom, causing her to decline…it's not good, love, it's not good…" He says sadly. He holds me tighter as he talks. I kiss him on his cheek sadly and lean my head on his shoulder comfortingly. He sighs and rubs his hands up and down my back._

"_Take care of yourself, Liz. I don't know what I'd do without you." He whispers into my hair. _

"_You know I can't get sick, David. I've been exposed so many times, and I still haven't gotten it, so please don't worry about me. Worry about yourself. You can get sick…promise me you'll take care of yourself, if I promise I'll take care of myself." I say shakily._

"_I promise." He says. "In the meantime, let's hope our family does all right." _

"_Yes, let's…David?" I ask timidly._

"_Yes?" _

"_I want…I want to have a family of our own before either one of us gets sick…I want to try, at least…I want hope…I want to be a mom…" I whisper the last part. David looks at me for a second then picks me up and carries me to our room. He lays me on our bed, and then sits on the edge of the bed, watching me._

"_You really want this? You want to try?" He asks me seriously._

"_More than anything…" I whisper. It's true. I do want kids more than anything else in the world._

"_That's all I need to hear…" He says as he moves over to me, hovering over me. He begins kissing me, pulling me close to him…_

**End Flashback**

"Liz, are you still there?" Amy asks, pulling me out of my memories.

"Yeah…Amy I've gotta go. The thing ends at midnight and such…." I say, feeling sad at the memory.

"Okay, I'll be home tomorrow. Bye." Amy says.

"Bye." We both hang up, and I lean against the wall, on the verge of tears. Why did I have to remember that now?

At the festival, I wore my dress, and David just was himself. Scary enough, huh? He'd kill me if he heard that! I had put fake blood on my face and neck and arms, making sure I didn't get any on the dress. David and I walked hand in hand into the festival, looking for something to do. There were a bunch of little kids laughing and running around. I felt my heart ache. I really wanted kids…

"Liz, what's wrong? You haven't talked at all since you left that bathroom." I blinked, and shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm just not that talkative…?" I try. Nope, didn't work.

"I'm not buying that. Come here." He leads me over to a bench and sits me down on his lap.

"Now, I want to know what's going on, and I want to know _now_." He says sternly.

"When I was talking to Amy, she made me remember…" I cut myself off. I couldn't stand talking about it. It was too hard. My eyes were flooding with tears now, and David noticed. He pulled me into a tight hug.

"Remember what?" He asks gently.

"Remember when we were young, and everyone was dying…your family was dying…" I was crying now, the tears spilling down my face. David wiped them away as they fell.

"Honey, that's not the biggest part of what's hurting you. What else?" I take a breath, and try my best to keep a clear voice.

"Well…remember before you got sick? After we found out your dad got sick?" I started. I hoped he would catch on so I wouldn't have to say it. He nodded and waited for me to go on. "Do you remember what I said?" David looks at me for a second, then looks away, clearly in thought. He looks back.

"Yes, I do….you still feel that way, don't you?" He asks in the same tone as he used that night. I nod, trying to keep my tears back.

"I still want it….more than anything…" I say, trying to calm myself down. David remains silent, and then stands up with me in his arms. He sets me down.

"Let's go dance. " He says simply. He takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor. I loved Halloween. Everything was dark and mysterious. There was black everywhere, with dark purples and blues. It was so beautiful. A slow song started, and David and I started dancing.

"Liz, I don't think…it's possible for us now…as I've said before, I'm a vampire…" I shake my head, fighting back tears again.

"I'm not human, either…we'll see about that 'no vampire can have kids' thing…"


	16. Chapter 16

Light in the Darkness

_**Light in the Darkness**_

We were still at the dance, neither of us really talking. Both of us felt sad and slightly disappointed. Well, at least I did. I've wanted this for years, and now I'm being told it can't happen…I don't think so. I mean, come on! I'm not human, either, so you'd think that'd mean something would be different! We just dance, even though our minds aren't in it at all. We're both too caught up in our thoughts to really take in anything besides those thoughts this time. I really hoped that he felt the same way I did about kids. He never really talked about how he felt about it, which led me to the conclusion that maybe if he had his choice, he wouldn't have any at all. That thought scared me. He wouldn't have given me the option if he really didn't want it. Ugh, so many thoughts, so little time.

Then, a clock dinged, signaling the end of the festival. It was midnight. Ah, midnight. I always loved midnight, for no exact reason whatsoever. It signaled a brand new day. A new day to get over problems or difficulties from the last day, and a day to start over and feel decent again. Tonight was really pretty, though, now that I looked around. It had Halloween written all over it, that was for sure, but it was pretty nonetheless. The sky was pitch black, which was penetrated by the bright moon and stars. There were so many stars tonight! It was an amazing sight! That and it was a full Harvest moon. It was so rare to have a moon like that on Halloween, when people would most likely want to see it. In fact, I'd never even seen the moon full on Halloween in all my hundred years! That was just sad. Was this a sign, though? I wasn't superstitious, but this was just odd to me. I was staring up at the moon when David finally pulled me out of my thoughts.

'Liz, we have to get going. It's past midnight already." He says in a monotone. I just nod, and we walk out of the festival. We walked here, so we didn't have to go find our car in the parking lot or anything. We'd been walking in silence for five minutes, when I finally couldn't stand it anymore. The silence was maddening!

"David this is stupid! I'm sick of the silence! Why can't we even talk about this, when neither of us knows if it's possible or not? Come _on_!" I said exasperatedly. He looked at me with a shocked expression for a couple seconds, then finally composed himself and looked away again.

"Liz, there's nothing to discuss. It's not possible." His voice wavered slightly towards the end, which told me that he did care that it wasn't possible, and he didn't like that fact. I grabbed his hand, which I wasn't holding at all until this point, and stopped him. I dragged him closer to me.

"You don't know that, and neither do I! Since neither one of us is exactly human, you can't say that it's not possible, since that's only been proven for _humans!_ _I _am not a human, and you full well know that!" I say angrily.

"Damn it! Listen to me! You're very well human enough to be able to live and breathe and even get pregnant! So don't tell me that you're not human, when you're simply a human with powers! Secondly, I don't want to try and have absolutely nothing happen! I don't want to watch as you become depressed again! I won't let that happen! And you wonder why I won't consider it? Because all the evidence points towards the fact that it's _not possible!"_ He says even angrier than me. Furious is more like it. I close my eyes, on the verge of tears. I knew I seemed mostly human, and I was, but the other things about me were more than just a part of me. They were who I was, and all that evidence pointed towards the fact that no one could call me full on human, and I knew he knew that, but didn't want to admit it. I started walking again. I walked around him, then straight on the sidewalk. I didn't care where I was going, just as long as it was somewhere else. Anywhere but here. Tears were spilling down my face as I walked. Well, my walk was more like jogging, but all the same, it was walking to me. I finally stopped when I found a big tree. It looked sturdy, so I decided to climb it. I pulled my ponytail off my wrist and grabbed the skirt of my dress, brought it all to my side, and tied it up, so it wouldn't rip or anything. I climbed up the tree to the very top branch, and just sat there, staring at the sky for a while. Then I looked across from the tree, a considerable distance away, at the lights and stuff decorating people's houses. I thought it was a pretty sight.

I was in the tree staring for a while when I felt a cool wind blow around me. I had stopped crying by now, but still felt sad. A second later, someone grabbed me, almost knocking me out of the tree, and put their hand over my mouth before I could scream

"Don't move. Stay completely still and quiet…" It was David, but what was going on? Why was he so freaked? "_What's going on?" _I ask in my mind, since he said not to talk. _"I came across a scent when I was following you…a vampire is near…and it's not me…" _He thought. "_You were following me?" _I think. _"Yes. Like I would ever let you wander around by yourself, and this is why!" _He thinks angrily. _"Are you sure it's a real vampire's scent? I mean, it's Halloween…"_ I think cautiously. _"I think I know the difference, Liz! Damn it!" _He then wrapped his arms around my waist and jumped out of the tree. He started running at the exact second he hit the ground. I wasn't scared. I hardly ever was when I was attacked. I was just so used to it that it was hard to get scared. _"Where are we going?" _I asked in my head. _"I don't know. Somewhere that he won't be able to find you."_ He thought sullenly. I hated when he did that. I was perfectly fine defending myself, as I'd shown just a month ago. He suddenly stopped and set me down. I looked at him questioningly, but he shook his head. _"Wait…if you're messing with me, I'm going to kill you!" _I say, after I think of it. He smiles slightly. _"Well, I can't technically be killed, but I'll live in fear, and secondly I'm not messing with you." _He thinks. _"Then why are you smiling?" _I ask in my head. _"Because it would've been fun to do." _He thinks shortly. His smile disappears immediately, and he starts to growl slightly. I could sense another presence near, as well. He pulled me behind him, and stared straight in front of us. I tried to push him out of the way, but no such luck. He wouldn't budge.

The vampire walked forward, halfway hidden in the shadows still. I had no idea where we were, but it was really dark wherever we were. The vampire comes a little closer, so I can now see his face. Oh my god…he looked familiar, but I didn't know how…He walks full out into the somewhat light now, and I can see all of him. He still looks so….familiar…like I've seen him before…

"Who are you?" David asks the man coldly. The guy is looking at me intently, seeming like he's willing me to remember him. Remember something crucial…

"Ask Elizabeth." He says simply. That voice…god, where have I heard it before? Where…oh….my….god…it couldn't be…David looks at me curiously. I look down at the ground, trying to think what to say. Why did he call me my full name? It was way too formal…I was only called that when I was in trouble, or with people I didn't know and teachers. I didn't know his name or anything, but I knew who he was, though I'd never actually met him…

"Liz, do you know?" David asks cautiously. I look back up at him and know I have to respond now, if only I could remember how to speak…I finally figured it out again, after being in my little shocked state, and I finally began to speak.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure…I mean, I kind of know, but I'm not sure….I don't know a name at all, though. That I am sure of." I say quietly. David looks at me for a minute, then looks back at the guy. He knew he wasn't going to get a straight answer from me, especially when I was like this.

"She doesn't know, it seems. Who are you?" He asks again, though his tone isn't as cold anymore. He sighs.

"Looks like I need to refresh your memory slightly. I shouldn't be surprised, you've never seen me before…but if you're anything like me, you would've known already, even if you don't trust what you know you feel…" He looks at me, seeming to see right into me. "Who am I, Elizabeth?" He asks sternly. "Trust what you feel, for it is right. You should always trust what you feel." He advises. I start to hyperventilate. David sees, and tries to calm me down to no avail.

"You're…." I clutch my throat, trying to get air to pass through it again.

"What's going on? What's happening to her?" David asks worriedly.

"Nothing is wrong with her. She's simply overreacting." He states. Then he glides over to me, grabs my face in his hands and stares into my eyes in a blink of an eye. David seems disgruntled by this, but appears to not be able to move. I couldn't look away from this man anyways. It was like I was in a trance. His eyes were soft, but held so much information! I had never used this power before, but it would be so helpful right now…

I looked into his mind and he let me in willingly. He knew everything about me. He'd watched me grow up. He was always there. He showed me his memories of me when I was little and walking in the market. Then another of when I was older doing the same thing but with a basket in my hands. Then another of me when I was in my wooded area….they just kept going on and on! He was always there, wherever I went! One memory came that shocked me. One night, in my first life, he was there when I had escaped from being burned, for they thought I was a witch back then. Not exactly, but close. And I thought the Witch Trials were over! I was hiding in my wooded area, which was when I first discovered it. I was exhausted and lying on the ground. I was so out of it. I fell asleep after I heard their footsteps fade. Then he walked up to me, took me in his arms and ran with me back to my little house. He laid me in my bed, and held me there, stroking my hair. I'd always thought that I somehow teleported myself there, but after I died in my first life, I tried it, and it never worked, so there went that theory. He shut his mind quickly, but not before I saw one last thing…Amy. Amy when she was younger…with a woman who looked a lot like her. And me. Our mother? No, she couldn't be…she couldn't…

I was let out of his mind and back to the present. I knew who he was for sure now, though I didn't know why he was showing himself now. Now, in my third life…he'd watched me die twice and did nothing about it!

"I did no such thing. What was I supposed to do?" He said to me. I was shocked. I didn't think that! I just merely had the thought come to mind, but never actually thought it…

"Something! And how can you know what I'm thinking when I didn't even think it?" I asked angrily.

"I think before we get into any history or what not, you should explain a little, beginning with who I am, to him." He said coolly. I almost completely forgot about David! I turned to him, and he now could move, it seemed. He walked over to me, but didn't touch me.

"What?" I ask.

"Why couldn't I move? What'd you do?" He asks.

"I didn't do anything! It was him! Do you really think I'm that accomplished yet? Uh, no! He was pinning you there. It's very hard to do…" I trail off, not knowing what else to say.

"Liz, who is he? Do you know now?" He asks.

"Yes…don't worry, he's not intent on my death like the others…" I hesitate for a moment, then take a breath, and say "He's my….father…"

**A/N Please review! I forgot to say that in my last chapter, so i'm saying that first in this one! I really want to know what you think, now that we're finally getting into Liz's past, as well as David's.**


	17. Chapter 17

Light in the Darkness

_**Light in the Darkness**_

David just looks at me in slight shock. "But….how? You never even knew him, and yet now you can say for sure that he's…"

"Yes, I can. He's like me, you know. He's a telepath, too, but much more advanced at it than I am." I say sadly. David shakes his head slightly.

"We should get going. It's about one by now. You do need to sleep eventually. That, and Amy's coming back tomorrow…" He says, trying to persuade me. I nod, and look at my newly found dad.

"I guess he's right…wait, how long have you been following me?" I ask.

"Well, I haven't been able to for about three months, and I just found you now, so I didn't see anything I wasn't supposed to, if that's what you're getting at." He visibly shakes at the thought of me doing stuff I 'wasn't supposed to'. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Come on, dad. I'm like a hundred and some odd years old. Are you really going to freak out now? I mean, come on! You were with me throughout my first life, so you must've known that I was pregnant a few weeks after I got marri-shit." Both his and David's eyes widen in shock and horror.

"WHAT?" They both say. Wow, they might get along after all.

"I did not know that. You were eighteen!" My dad growls. Oh great. There goes the bliss right out the window!

"Dad, I wanted to have kids, and I was married, so there was no law, nor parental guidance before that, to say I couldn't!" I say angrily back.

"Why didn't you tell me?" David asks sadly.

"You…died before I could…I found out at the hospital the day you…" My voice shakes from sadness throughout my whole sentence, but I keep going. "I couldn't stand having you gone and even if I wanted to live, there was no way I could be a good mother, so I…" I trail off and sigh. They both knew the rest. I could tell on both of their faces that they both did know what I was talking about, and neither approved of it. Both seemed rather angry at the moment, actually. Both with different reasons, of course, but still. Oh great. Just keep digging yourself deeper, Liz. It's your grave, after all.

"Ugh, you two bore me. I'm leaving. Unlike you two, I do get tired!" I state, then start to walk away down the street. My dad was old enough and in enough control of his power to not have to sleep, but he still could. I had figured that out a while ago.

David grabs my arm and pulls me back. Wow, he is mad! What the hell did I do? Was there ever a moment I didn't screw up? I ask myself. My dad comes up to us.

"Go home, Elizabeth, but I will be watching…and we'll talk tomorrow, when Amy is back. Understood?" He asks. God, he sounds like a general of an army! Ugh, this'll be interesting! I nod, turn my back on him and walk away, dragging David with me.

"Why are you so mad at me?" I ask him as we walk. I free myself from his grip and walk alone down the street in front of him.

"I'm not." He says simply. I look at him skeptically, not believing him for a moment.

"Yes, you are. Don't lie to me!" I say angrily. I stop walking and he stops, to. He looks at me, his eyes still full of anger and…hurt?

"All right, fine! Have it your way! You want to know why I'm mad? Because you lied to me! You didn't tell me about your pregnancy and you didn't tell me about your father! Why the hell wouldn't I be mad?" He growled. Tears welled up in my eyes for the second time tonight and I turned away from him and walked away, towards home. After I knew he wasn't following me, I started full out crying. How could he think that? How could possibly think that I lied to him about everything that happened tonight? I had _never_ known my dad before in any of my lives! How could he just assume I was lying? Ugh!

I got home and unlocked the door. I walked in and turned on the lights. It felt so empty in there without another person with me. I sighed, dried my tears, and walked all the way in, shutting the door behind me. I stood in the doorway for a while, thinking, before I finally decided to move. I went over to a door on the opposite side of the room, leading downstairs. I walk down the stairs slowly. I turn on the light at the bottom of the stairs, and continue on to another heavier door. I type in a code to open it, and walk in. In this room are punching bags, weapons, dummies and any other thing that would help practice self defense in any form. This is where I'd trained for years. I decided tonight that I really needed the rush of training and also the concentration of training to take my mind off of everything that has happened tonight. I started by running around the room until I could hardly breathe, then I punched the punching bags and did random kicks and punches and combinations on the dummies and the padded walls. Then I went over to the work out machines I had. I lifted weights first, then did pull ups on a high bar second, and lastly did a couple cartwheels and back flips around the room. After I was done, I took out my anger on the remaining dummies. I did all kinds of moves on them that I'd learned many years ago. After all that was left of the dummies was the stuffing, I stopped and cleaned up.

"Not bad, but you can do so much better than that." A voice said from behind me. I whipped around, and saw my father standing there in the shadows just staring at me. I did have one more exercise tonight, which was to practice my power lifting stuff, but I had to take all that stuff out yet. I glared at him, and continued cleaning up.

"I did tell you I would be watching, now didn't I?" He asks. I just rolled my eyes and ignored him. He was really pissing me off, to say the least! He grabbed me and pulled me towards him. I looked at him angrily, but my anger melted away instantly. His gaze mesmerized me. The next thing I knew, everything went black, with him saying "You need to sleep, now. _I _will help you train tomorrow. You will not be harmed by _anyone, _including yourself, while I'm around." Then unconsciousness took me, and I let it peacefully.

**A/N Sorry I didn't update sooner! I've been very tired lately, and I just had to have a day to sleep! I'll have a little bit more time to update now, though! I know this chapter is a wee bit short, but I just couldn't think of anything! That and I am still really tired! God, i've been writing this at 3 AM each night! I can't think too clearly before that! I'll have a longer chapter tomorrow, to make up for this one! Please review, anyways! Though you could wait until tomorrow, so there's more to review! I just wanted to tide you over until tomorrow! **


	18. Chapter 18

Light in the Darkness

_**Light in the Darkness**_

The whole night, the only things I saw were faces; the faces of my real family and David's family. They were haunting me like mad! What did I do to them? The face that hurt me the most was my mother's, however. I had never seen her face before, and wasn't the least bit unnerved by it, but seeing it now… I was unnerved, to say the least. I woke up covered in sweat and twisted in my blankets again. It wasn't like she tried to kill me in the dreams or anything, but her face…god, it just haunted me! I didn't know why, but it just did. I untangled myself from my bed, grabbed clothes and toiletries, and headed to the bathroom. I decided to take a shower, because of all the sweat that I soaked in all night long. I soaked in the hot water for a while, trying to calm both my nerves and my restless mind. That was part of my nightmares, to. David. That was all I could think about before I fell asleep, in my sleep, and now! _That_ was probably why I was so terrified, even though I saw my mother's face the whole time, to. I sighed. This was so stupid!

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. I made sure I was dry, and then got dressed. When I was dressed, a thought hit me: Was my father still here, watching ever move I make like a stalker? That was unnerving, as well. I brushed my teeth, and then went downstairs to watch TV, seeing as I didn't really eat breakfast all that often. Though I might make an exception to that today, when my mind is working on overtime and annoying the hell out of me!

When I got downstairs, my dad was sitting on the couch, watching TV. Huh. Maybe those stereotypes weren't far off, when it came to dads and watching TV! He was even watching football! Ugh! Why did my dad have to be typical, when he was _so_ far from it?

"I knew you'd stay. Stalker…" I murmur the last part under my breath, though I should've known he could hear me.

"I'm not stalking you and you know it. You're just too damn stubborn, as many people would put it. Oh, and of course I stayed! Why would I leave? You have so much to learn! Oh, and Amy's going to be home in t minus ten seconds…..nine…eight….seven…" He counts.

"All right, I get it! Jeez!" Amy walks in the door right after I say that.

"Hey, sis! Long time, no see, ey?" She asks. Then she notices dad and just stares. "When did you get here? I thought…" She trailed off, waiting for an answer.

"It was time. I got here yesterday." He says simply. I just look at him. Time for what? Amy just nods and turns her attention back to me, but her eyes reflect something new. Was it worry? But what for? I was just fine!

"So, anything new happen while I was gone? Besides what I already know?" She asks, visibly shaking slightly at the end. I roll my eyes at her.

"Not really. I told you everything on the phone yesterday. Well…not everything. I mean everything before you called, but not after you called, which would've been impossible, but yeah…" I trail off, talking sort of quickly for some reason. Did I really want her to know what I was going to tell her? I guess I would find out.

"What? You're rambling again. Come on, let's 'chat'." She says, using air quotes around the chat. I smirk and follow her. I glance back to see my dad just looking at the both of us.

Once we get to Amy's room, I sit on her bed and she sits beside me

"So, what's up?" She asks. Oh, she was going to be sitting here for a long time!

"Well, to start off, dad just popped in on me when I was walking home from the festival last night and I saw a bunch of his memories, and second David got really pissed off at me for not telling him about dad, who I didn't even know about until today, and then my very short pregnancy in our first life! How the hell was I supposed to tell him, if he 'died' before I could?" I ask frustratedly. I was so mad right now that I could quite literally break everything in this house.

"Whoa, okay, we'll just start with dad. That deserves a little more explanation. Okay, so dad's been following you for many moons, we'll say. Yes, I've known, but I was sworn not to tell you. He wasn't just watching you, though; he was watching me, too. He doesn't trust either of us at all, you know. Anyways, he had to leave when I was young and you just a baby, because of prophecies made about you. You're supposed to be the strongest living being on this earth; strong enough to save the earth…and strong enough to destroy it, which is why you're constantly being followed or attacked by 'people', because they want to either get rid of a big hazard, or try to take the power from you, so they can use it themselves. Either way, you're always in danger, which is why dad left. He thought that by leaving, he would distract them away from you and us to himself. I know he was wrong, and I don't get it either, but he only did it because he thought it would give us a better life." She said, pausing to take a breath. I took this as a great opportunity to talk.

"Wait, then why did all of you leave me? I understand him, but what about you and…" I trail off. I still couldn't say it, even when I actually knew what she looked like and after it's been at least a hundred years.

She sighed. "That I don't know. I was young, as you know, so I didn't fully comprehend what was happening. I was only five, sis. Seriously. Anyways, I never really knew why mom left and took me. She never talked about it when I asked. I spent a lot of time trying to find you when I was old enough to know that it wasn't supposed to be that way. I never could find you. Not until very recently, which you should remember. I never gave up, though. I had to find you. You were my long lost, very valuable and very deadly little sister, after all." She grinned. "Liz, if I had known what was happening, I wouldn't have let it. I, however, don't think you should hold a grudge against mom for that one thing she did, since you don't know the reasoning behind it." She finished. How could she say that? How could she basically tell me to forgive mom, when she just left me completely alone, with absolutely no one to talk to or keep me company? Oh no, I was _never_ going to forgive her! Never!

"Why would I forgive her? There's no way I'll ever forgive her for leaving me completely alone! That and I can't forgive her. It's impossible. She's gone, now isn't she?" I said harshly. Amy closed her eyes.

"There's so much you don't know, nor understand…Liz, give it time…you will forgive her…you have too…" I just glared at her. What the hell was with these people and keeping everything from me? I wasn't a damn time bomb or anything! Something that could be set off by the tiniest little thing!

"What the hell? Why does everyone keep every single little thing from me? Why am _I_ not allowed to know anything, when it's _my_ life in danger _all the time_? And why does everyone think I can't understand anything, when you have absolutely no idea what I can and can't comprehend?" I ask in a harsh tone, but louder than last time. Amy took a breath and looked away from me.

"I don't know…" Is all she says. Her voice quivers as she says this. Oh, come on! She can't be crying! Ugh, I was so sick of this! I realized I was crying after I realized Amy was crying. God, I was such a softy! I couldn't even hold in tears for more than an hour, it seemed!

I stood up and walked toward the door, but Amy stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"Please, just listen to me! I didn't decide any of this! I don't know anything, just like you! You can't possibly be mad at me, for crap I didn't even do!" She says angrily. I just look at her.

"You know way more than I do." I accused.

"I told you all I know, Liz. That's all I know. If you want information, ask dad. I'm sure he knows way more than both of us do." She says shortly.

"I've already tried that! He said he'd 'explain it all later'! I doubt he'll explain anything at all! And you do know more than me! When dad said 'it was time' before, what the hell was he talking about? You know full well you knew what he was saying!" I say angrily again.

"Liz, I really can't tell you that. That's the one thing I know that you don't. Just wait for dad to tell you, okay? Please. Now, what about David?" She asks. I immediately sober up. I feel numb instead of furious now.

"He's mad at me for the dumbest reasons. That's about it. I expected it to happen eventually…" I trail off. There was no point in going into detail.

"Why would he be so mad about things that he should know you had no idea about? I mean, maybe he's not exactly mad, but confused and….I don't know…sad and afraid? Maybe even feeling threatened a little? I don' t know, but that just doesn't make sense! Unless…" She trails off, thinking.

"Unless what?" I ask.

"Unless someone was making him feel mad, like possessing him or distorting his emotions." She says thoughtfully.

"Oh." Was all I could say. That could definitely be. There were so many people who hated me in the world that one of them could be doing this so I kill myself again…who knew? This was all still a big mystery to me. I sighed. Only my life could be like this.

Amy and I left her room and went back out to the living room. I asked our dad if he would tell me anything, and he just shook his head. 'In due time' was all he said! God that was annoying! Ever since I first saw him, that's all he's been doing to me! Keeping every single thing form me! It was getting on my last nerve now!

Later that day, my dad was teaching me how to strengthen my mind. We were going through lifting a bunch of objects. They were very simple at first, but, of course, had to get harder. We were now lifting heavy stuff, such as the TV, the couch, and other stuff. It was hard, let me tell you. I could only get them a few inches off the ground before I gave up and let them fall back down. He looked at me disapprovingly when I did that, but why would I care what he thinks? Of course he would show me how much strength I needed. He would pick the same items up with his mind and throw them around the room, making sure they didn't smack into anything. God, I would never be able to do that! Amy did the same, except she didn't really throw them around the room, but just let them float around. I liked her way better, but I knew she just didn't have enough power to do it like our dad did. Still, I didn't know she was that strong to begin with! She smiled weakly after I told her that.

"I've been practicing for quite some time. Mom trained me a little when I was younger." She said sheepishly. Oh great. Mom again. I really didn't want to talk about her. I don't know why Amy suddenly felt the need to include her in everything we talked about, but I wasn't going to begin to even think about her. Not now, not ever.

After we were done practicing, after four hours, we went to get something to eat. I was actually happy that we had practice that long. It took my mind off of David. But it came back with a vengeance the second we finished practice. I pretty much cried out in pain as the memory of last night came back to my mind. Amy noticed, and hugged me.

"It'll be okay…" She whispered to me. I nodded, and we continued on to find something to eat.

We ended up at a pancake place, which I was extremely happy about, because I absolutely could live on pancakes! Especially chocolaty ones! No, it's not my 'time of the month'! I love chocolate no matter what! Amy liked pancakes, too, but not as much as me. My dad didn't seem to care for them too much, but two votes won over one! It was so weird. I felt like I had a family again. The first time being with David's family... David…

After we ordered and got our food and drinks, we just talked a little. We being Amy and I, because my dad didn't really talk much, unless it was about a routine or statistic or what not. Something having to do with work, basically. He wasn't too much like a dad, now that I thought of it. I mean, he did nothing to look or act like a dad to us, really. He never talked about anything but work, for god's sake! I was pondering that, when I felt kind of sick midway through eating. No, it wasn't my original sick, as in almost end my life sick, but normal sick. I quickly looked at Amy, who understood immediately why I was looking at her like that, and ran to the bathroom, holding my mouth the whole way. I got to the bathroom, hurried in, closed the stall quickly and puked. I felt really gross, and just the faint smell of food made me feel even sicker. I threw up many times, until there was finally nothing left in my stomach, but I gagged even then. When I finally stopped gagging, I leaned against the stall. What was wrong with me? I'd never gotten a normal sickness before. Ugh, I felt like crap. I heard the bathroom door open and saw feet outside my stall.

"Liz, are you okay?" I hear Amy's faint voice ask.

"Yeah, I guess…I have no idea why I'm so sick all of a sudden, though…maybe food poisoning?" I say weakly. I felt so gross, and I knew I probably shouldn't attempt to get up right now. The room would probably spin. Amy just stood in silence for a while. Probably thinking, then finally spoke.

"Maybe you're not exactly sick…maybe it's something else…I'll be right back, okay?" She asks. I just mumble in response and she leaves. What did she mean I wasn't exactly sick? What else could it be? Then it hit me. Oh dear god! But…how? I mean, I never gave up hope, but I still didn't expect…I hear Amy come back into the bathroom, with the rustling sound of a bag with her.

"Okay, I want you to try this…just to see…" She says, while sliding a box under the door. A pregnancy test...I knew it. I groan, but do it anyways. I feel slightly better now, so I slowly stand up. When I feel like all the walls are going to stay in place, I take the test out of the box.

"It says to wash it first." I say weakly to Amy. I toss it over the stall door and don't hear it clutter on the floor, so I assume that Amy catches it. I hear a sink turn on, and then it flies over the door a couple seconds later.

"Thanks." I mumble. I pee on the test, then leave the stall and set it on the counter, on top of a paper towel. I then sit on the ground and lean against the wall again, because I started to feel dizzy when I left the stall. Amy looks at me worriedly, but doesn't say anything.

"It says it's going to take ten minutes." She says. I nod, but don't say anything, because I'm afraid if I open my mouth, I will puke all over her. She sits down beside me and I lean against her. She wraps an arm around me and I begin to cry. I was so stressed already, and now this? I've always wanted this, but now…? I couldn't do it without David…

Ten minutes later, Amy helps me up and looks at me.

"Do you want to look and see, or do you want me to? You know what to look for?" She asks. She sounded so motherly ever since she came into the bathroom. Why did I need a mom, when I had Amy?

"I'll look…but I don't get it. How can it possibly show right now, when it was recent when we…" I trail off. Amy knew what I was talking about and made a face.

"Everything's different for us, Liz. Things happen faster, or, in this case, show up faster than they would with a human. The littlest change in our bodies is always more noticeable than in humans. I thought you knew that?" She asks.

"I assumed it, but didn't necessarily know…okay, I'll look now…" I say, going over to the test. I turn it around, so I could see it clearly, and…it was positive. I was pregnant. Oh god…how was I going to tell David? Or my father, for that matter? Oh god…I felt like I was going to pass out at this point, so I sank to the ground instantly. I put my head in my hands, and tried to think of how I could tell either of them.

"Dad already knows…he knew last night, when he saw you…" Amy says shortly. I sighed, relieved. One less person to tell and worry about.

"Wait, he can tell if someone's pregnant right after it happens?" I ask. Amy nods.

"I don't know how or why, but it's just that way with us." She states. She helps me up, and we walk back out to our table, where our dad is waiting.

We get to the table, and my dad gives me a very disapproving look. God, if looks could kill, I would be ten feet under ground right now! He was furious!

"I can't believe you!" He says angrily. "I can't trust you at all, can I? I leave you alone for a little amount of time, and you do this!" He exclaims. Tears well up in my eyes again, but tears of anger, not sadness.

"You know what? I think I'm old enough to take care of myself! I don't need your permission to have a child! God, I'm surprised you give a damn! The only thing you want me for is my fucking power! That's what everyone wants from me! I should've known all along! God, just leave me alone!" I say angrily and stand up and run out, ignoring the dizziness. I could hear Amy calling me as I ran.

I get outside, and the cool air feels extremely good to my weak body. I walk a while more, just to get away from that restaurant. I kneel by a tree and take a deep breath. I decided I needed to lie down. I had no idea where I was, but I didn't care. I laid down in front of the large tree in front of me and closed my eyes. After I while, I could feel another presence near me, and I opened my eyes. There was a dark figure in front of me, and it wasn't anyone I knew, either. I didn't really care, though. I felt numb, so how could I care?

The figure came closer, and spoke, which surprised me slightly, but not enough to make me react.

"Finally!" He says. He picks me up and pushes me against the tree behind me. "I've waited so long for this!" He says hungrily. Is he a vampire? That's all I needed right now. He puts his hand on my neck and pushes hard, until I can't breathe anymore. I gasp for air, but still don't feel fear. He smiles at my gasping.

"Ah, the sound of death…so refreshing!" He says enthusiastically. He lets go of my neck, though, and lets me fall to the ground.

"You're twisted! A psychopath!" I gasp.

"I prefer the term morally challenged, if you don't mind!" He says gleefully. I glare at him, and focus all my power on him. I lift him into the air with all the energy I have and throw him away from me, but he doesn't land that far, and he just walks right back. Wow, what a powerful person I was! That prophecy must be wrong! There was no way I could possibly be the most powerful in the world! No way!

He comes back over to me, pushes me to the ground, and puts his foot on my neck, both holding me down and choking me at the same time.

"Feisty, aren't we? We'll fix that." He says, his tone a bit more serious than before. He then immediately takes his foot off of my neck, and slams it down on my chest. A big gust of wind comes out as he pushes it out of my lungs. I feel ribs break, and cry out in pain. Oh my god, this was painful!

"Do what you came here to do….kill me!" I say in a tightened voice, seeing as my ribs were broken and I could hardly breathe because of it. He laughs manically, and kneels down so he's right above me.

"Oh don't worry, I'm getting to that….I'm just making it nice and painful for you…I just have to make you suffer!' He says in a true serial killer kind of voice. He leans down to start his torturing, I guess, but is thrown away from me, suddenly, and it wasn't from me, either. I look up, and see David ripping the guy apart. I feel tears spill down my face. The world is slowly fading as I slowly black out from the pain. After he burns the vampire, David comes over to me. He kneels down next to me, his eyes full of worry and sadness.

"Liz, I'm so sorry…I didn't realize what I was saying until after I said it…he was controlling me when I said it…I know that you knew none of that stuff…" He trails off, guilt thick on his face. I was still slowly blacking out, but I had enough consciousness to talk.

"It's okay…that's what I thought, once Amy came to that conclusion…oh, by the way….I'm…." I gasp for air. He looks at me worriedly.

"You're what?" He asks.

"I'm...pregnant…again." Then I black out.

**A/N Okay, here's the longer chapter! Have fun reading it! Please review! The story's almost done! I'm not sure how many chapters, but it's getting close to the end! Believe me, i'd know, because it's my story! Okay, still, Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Light in the Darkness

_**Light in the Darkness**_

I woke up in a hospital, again. Ugh, great. Just the place I wanted to wake up to, yet again! Great, just great! I ached all over! Jeez, I felt like I'd been hit by a bus! Why couldn't I ever wake up in bliss? Ha! I laughed out loud at that! That would never happen! Apparently someone heard my laugh, because I could hear footsteps nearing my bed. They got louder and louder until they stopped. It was dark out, so I couldn't see who was standing in front of me. It had to either be early morning, or late at night.

The figure came closer, and the moon's light revealed David. I heard him sigh. He sat down on the edge of my bed and started stroking my hair. I just looked at him questioningly.

"You always find trouble, you know that? It never fails. You always do. You have a knack for that. I think you should be in the Guinness world records book for getting in the most life threatening conditions." He stated. I smiled slightly. I wanted to hear what he thought about my pregnancy, but I had to beat him to the punch at some thing I knew he would say.

"Oh, by the way, they are yours, you know. I didn't sleep with anyone else in any of my lives, so there goes that theory. I knew you'd bring it up at some point, so I just thought I'd put that our there." I say listlessly. He closes his eyes and sighs.

"This can't be possible. How can you possibly be pregnant with _my_ child? Mine, of all people's? And how do you even know that you're pregnant? It was just two days ago that we…wait, did you say 'they'?" He trailed off. He was starting to sound a little hysterical.

"Because 'my kind' can tell that kind of stuff _way_ faster than a human. Apparently, it is possible for us, seeing as I know I'm pregnant! Don't try to convince me otherwise, because it's not going to work! And yes, I said they! I'm having more than one, I can feel it!" I say, on the verge of tears again. He opens his eyes, then he kneels down near the edge of my bed so he's eye level with me.

"You're totally sure about this?" He asks weakly.

"Yes, I am." I say quietly, but confidently. He sits on my bed again, and grabs my face in his hands. Then he kisses me with more passion than I ever thought I could experience. It felt so…good! It made me feel like I could get through anything! He pulled away and smiled at me.

"I've always wanted to be a father, you know. I've also always wanted _you _to be the mother of my children, ever since the influenza epidemic. I _never_ gave up hope. I always had the hope that we would have kids one day. I've always imagined watching our kids as they grew, with you by my side. I've wanted it so much, and now I can finally have it. This is the best gift you could give me." He says, his voice full of emotion, and kisses me again, with the same amount of passion. He pulls away and hugs me tightly. I now realize I'm crying, but can I help it? That's probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, in any life!

They let me go home the next day, because they had to fix my ribs and prescribe me pain killers and all that. I got home and was immediately led to my room by David. I was supposed to be on bed rest, because they were extremely wary of this pregnancy. They said I was at high risk of miscarrying them or them being still born. I knew that there would be risks and stuff, but I knew I would get myself through this pregnancy, if it was the last thing I did! The one thing I hadn't told _anyone_ was that _I_ could possibly die when giving birth. I would never tell anyone about that! I couldn't! Not when they would tell me to get an abortion or something! I wanted this more than anything and I wasn't going to give it up! Not now, not ever!

The months went by, and nothing out of the ordinary happened. Not out of the ordinary for pregnant woman, anyways. I had horrible morning sickness, I was tired a lot, and I had _major_ cravings! My moods didn't really change, though, which was good for everyone around me! The only change in my mood was that I was now much happier than I had ever been before. I felt so strong and powerful! So…grown up! It was such a new, yet welcome, feeling! I was four months along when everything started getting bad.

I woke up and sat up one day and had horrible pains shoot across my abdomen. I gasped in pain and lay back down in my bed. David was instantly in the room, looking worried and fearful.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked worriedly. He pulled me into his lap and held me.

"I…don't know! Oh god!" I yelled as another one ran through me. He gripped me tighter, his eyes growing bigger by the second.

"I think we should take you to the hospital. This can't be good…" He says, standing up with me. I was crying now, but I couldn't help it! It was so painful! Jeez, the months have gone by and no one has even noticed I was pregnant, unless they look straight at my stomach, though it could pass as just a gut or something, but still. I felt kind of mad at the people who say they can't even tell I'm pregnant, but then again I feel good, because that means I don't look like a cow! I knew that if my stomach was that small, that my babies would be small, too. Oh, my little babies…I rubbed my hand over my stomach. _"I hope they're all right…" _I think. David looks at me.

"Liz, I'm sure they're fine. They have a mother like you, so you must know that they are strong and will be okay. The only person I worry about is _you._" He says, scrutinizing me worriedly. "Now, let's get you to the hospital, and see what's wrong." He says firmly.

We get to the hospital, and they say that my blood pressure is up, and I'm having false labor contractions. Great, that's all I need right now. My doctor said she could stop the contractions, but only for a while, or until my water broke. God, I really hoped my water didn't break! My babies would die if I delivered them now! I still had five months of pregnancy left, for god's sake! Well, I knew I'd have them early from the beginning, but not this early! I couldn't lose them…

They sent me home, but I had to go back again because they didn't stop. They then hospitalized me and told me to stay in bed at all costs. They kept me in a dark room, which was extremely unnerving for me, but they wanted to keep my blood pressure down, even if I didn't think it would work. I wasn't allowed to watch TV or listen to the radio or my ipod! That really made me mad! Amy cheated and brought me my ipod and stuff, which I was immensely thankful for! I was a little closer to Amy ever since I got pregnant. She was like a mom to me, after all.

I was lying in bed, listening to music and then heard the footsteps of my nurse coming back. I hastily took my headphones off and threw them under my pillow, along with my ipod. She came in and said my tests came back decent, and that I could be moved to a brighter room again. I was really happy, to say the least. I absolutely _despised_ this room! So that evening, the nurse and Amy and David helped me up stairs and into a new room. Once we were there, the nurse left, saying she'd check up on me later. That left me with Amy and David. We all chatted for a while, then Amy said she was going to get some coffee and left. David and I just sat in blissful silence for a while, when I felt an odd sensation. Oh god, this can't be happening. I felt slightly faint, and I knew I paled, because David suddenly looked at me.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" He asks quickly.

"My….my water just broke…" I say and the room starts spinning.

**A/N I think there's only going to be one more chapter, maybe two, if I feel like it! We'll see! i'm doing a sequel, tentatively titled Immortal Light, which i'll probably start writing in August or so. Well, i'll write it earlier, but I won't be able to post it until August, at least. I'm also thinking of writing another story, one that's not related to this one at all... Okay, please review! **


	20. Chapter 20

Light in the Darkness

**_Light in the Darkness _Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited my stories, added my story to their story alerts, or added me to an authors alert! You guys rock! i'll begin the other two as soon as I can! **

David seems to pale, too, though I wasn't sure if vampires could pale anymore than they already were. He calls a nurse and one comes rushing in a minute later. She looks at me and checks everything. She sighs.

"You're going to have to deliver. You can't keep them in any longer, now that they have no food source anymore. If you keep them in any longer, they will die. They have a chance if you deliver now. We'll have to do an emergency c section if you do deliver now." She says in a businesslike voice.

"Why the hell would I not deliver, then? Come on, let's go! They're not going to die! I won't let them!" I yell, and start to cry. This was all too much. It was extremely hard to bear. There was a huge chance that my babies would die, and then a big chance of if they survived, then would have a lot of health issues and mentality issues. I couldn't bear if they got my cancer, either. I didn't want them to have that kind of life, but I didn't want them to die…I wanted them to experience life…a life where they didn't go to bed each night, wondering if they would wake up the next morning, like me. I was so lost in my emotions that I didn't even realize that David was holding me tightly against his chest. I cried harder and clutched him more tightly to me.

"Shhh…it's going to be okay…they're going to be okay…Shhh…" He kept murmuring those calming words over and over again, though they weren't working. The nurse cleared her throat.

"I'll see if a delivery room is free, then." With that, she left. I glared after her, now done crying, for now. I looked at David, and saw he was looking at me, too. He leaned down and kissed me one last time before I delivered. God only knew what would happen when I delivered. I kissed him back lightly, but my heart wasn't totally in it. I was too worried and stressed and sad and scared, all at the same time. It was hectic, believe me.

The nurse came back with a stretcher and a couple other doctors. They all lifted me onto the stretcher, and started wheeling me down the hall, with David at the right side of my bed. He looked worried and scared. He was holding my hand tightly, trying to reassure both me and himself. I squeezed his hand, and he looked at me.

"Whatever happens…save them, not me…if it comes down to that…they deserve a chance at life…I've already had mine…three times over." I say, my voice sounding fragile. He looked at me, shocked, for a minute, and then shook his head.

"I can't lose you…if I had to choose, I'd choose you…you know that…" He says in the same tone I used, but with some fierceness in it. I shook my head, my eyes filling with tears again.

"No, save them! I've lived too many lives…I want to die peacefully, a normal death, where you don't come back…if it comes down to it, save _them_." I say with authority in my voice. I was wheeled away from him, then, since he couldn't come in until he was wearing scrubs and stuff.

They wheeled me into the labor and delivery room, which held a lot of doctors. I'd never seen so many doctors in one room in my entire life! It was very odd, that was for sure, but it also reassured me that there would be a lot to take care of my babies. I loved them so much, even if I'd never met them yet. I didn't know if I ever would. There was a huge chance of me dying during this, which was, apparently, confusing David. He had no idea why I was saying all the stuff I did before. Maybe he thought it was a precaution, but he would find out it was very plausible. My babies were a part of me and I couldn't help but love them with all of my broken heart. I knew that if it came down to it, I would do _anything _to save them, even if it meant my death in turn for their lives. I would do it in a heartbeat.

The doctors told me all of what they were going to do, or what could and what would happen and all that. I'd already heard it before, so I didn't listen. When David came in, they told him to sit me up, so they could give me my epidural. David lifted me into a sitting position, and held me tightly, so I wouldn't move, and also to comfort me. This would be extremely painful; I knew that ahead of time.

They stuck the needle in my spine, and I screamed in pain. Tears spilled frantically down my face, and I clutched David tightly, trying to get some relief from the pain. At first, I felt like my whole body was tingling, then just the lower half. After a little while, after David laid me back down on the bed, I couldn't feel my lower half at all. I was scared, I would admit it to anyone, but I would never have chosen differently. David still held my hand, and watched me worriedly. I sighed when the tears stopped.

"I'm fine, you know." I say weakly, knowing my voice would betray me. But I really was fine. I wasn't in any physical pain. Emotional, yes, but not physical.

"No you're not." He says coolly. "I still can't choose them, you know. I'm going to choose you." He adds pointedly. I look at him in horror and groan.

"No! Do NOT choose me! God David, don't choose me! They need a chance at life! Please! I don't them to die! They deserve to live! Don't…" I began crying again. Stupid drugs! David closed his eyes, deep in thought. I covered my face with my hands, trying to calm myself. The door opened, and a couple of the doctors that left came back with the supplies they needed. David opened his eyes, and warily looked at me.

"Fine…but I swear to god, Liz, you better not take this opportunity to…" He says angrily. I knew he was just scared, which was why he was so mad.

"I'm not doing this as some evil plot, David! I wouldn't kill myself, when I have everything I want and need in life right here, in this room! I wouldn't ruin that opportunity!" I say, and the doctors pull a curtain over to my bed.

"All right, we're going to start now. We're going to give you oxygen, in case you need it." As he said this, he put the throngs in my nose, and tucked the rest of the tubing behind my ears. I nodded slightly in reply and he continued. "The curtain will ensure that you don't freak out from seeing all the blood and stuff from the incision." Oh god, the blood….David! I looked at him fearfully, and he shook his head. In his mind, he said "_I can handle it. Don't worry." _I thought "_What if you can't? What if you lose control? They're covered in my blood…" _He shakes his head again. "_Your blood isn't as strong as a normal human's is. It's very sweet, but it's not potent like all the others. I've never felt attracted to it, so I'm pretty sure I'll be fine…even if it's all in the open. I'll be fine. Worry about yourself and them, Elizabeth." _He thinks simply.

He keeps eye contact with me as they cut me open. I don't feel any of it, so I just sit there and stare off into space, thinking about them and about life itself. I focus on the sounds of my machines beeping, the one constant and familiar sound in this room. I wait to hear a baby crying, or them saying they found one, but hear nothing.

"Why haven't you gotten them out yet?" I ask. One of the closest doctors answers.

"Since you're so young, they are very hard to find. It's like they're…" She trails off, as one doctor's shouts "I found one!" I sigh in relief, but was not fully relieved. There was still one to go. I feel an odd sensation, like a sucking or pulling sensation. They call David over and tell him to cut the cord. Then he comes back to me.

David says "They got one out…it's a girl…they're looking for the other one…" I nod, since I started feeling odd as they pulled her out of me, so I didn't chance talking. I felt almost…empty. Like a part of me was taken away. I almost started to cry, but I held the tears back. There was no need to cry now.

They kept searching, and then a doctor found it. "Oh my god…this is going to be difficult…." He says.

"Why?" I ask weakly. David answers.

"Because it's somehow tangled in there. Around the cord…" He says and trails off. I pale.

"No! Is it okay? Is it still alive?" I ask frantically. A doctor answers me.

"It's alive, it hasn't gotten it around its neck, so it didn't strangle itself." He says. I sigh in relief. They call him over again to help cut the cord and stuff, and he obliges immediately. Apparently, they needed to cut the cord a couple times, so they could get the baby out. I was scared for it. Would it be okay?

After a while, I felt another sucking or pulling sensation, and then David was back.

"It's another girl…she's a little bit smaller than the other…" He says. I notice something then. They weren't crying. I start to hyperventilate.

"Why aren't they crying?" I say, frantic again.

"They can't breathe. Their lungs aren't mature enough yet…" One says, as another says "Date of Birth, October 31st, 2008. Times are one oh one and one oh three AM…weights are one pound, four ounces, and one pound even…" I couldn't listen anymore. They were so small….my poor babies…

"How are they doing?" I ask David.

"I'm not sure…I'll go see…" He walks away, over to our babies. I close my eyes, feeling sadness whirl through me. David comes back a minute later, his eyes tortured. Oh god…

"They're not responding…their heartbeats are weak..." He bent lower over me, so only I could hear what he said next. "Their blood smells just like yours…but it's weak.. .almost diluted. Liz, I don't know if they're going to make it…they're the most beautiful things I've ever seen…they look like you…" If he could cry, he would've been right now. I could see the sadness in his eyes, and I knew he loved them just as much as I did. Just as much as he loved me. I knew he could take care of them if something happened to me…I started to feel like my body was working on overtime. I gasped as my vision went black. I could still hear a blur of things, and I could still smell and feel, but everything was fading. I could hear doctors rush over to me, and start doing whatever they could to help me. I could also hear David talking frantically.

"Liz, don't leave me! Don't give up now!" I could hear the machines beeping wildly out of control. My body couldn't take the overdrive work it was doing; I knew it would end soon. I knew it. I had to speak first, though. I had too.

"Leave me. Save them. They _need _to live…they have to…" I trailed off, focusing on my babies minds. I couldn't find them at first, but I eventually sensed them. I poured all of my being and life into them. I could feel it draining from me and all the machines stopping their rapid beeping. The last thing I heard was the faint cries of babies, their cries totally opposite of each other, so I knew there was more than one, and yet totally in rhythm with each other at the same time.

I felt oddly at peace. I knew my babies were okay and that they would be well taken care of. In my peace, I wondered where Amy and my dad were. I knew Amy would've known I was in labor, even if I didn't call her, but maybe I should've called her…she could've helped save my babies. Oh well, I did it myself.

All of a sudden, I felt like I was being jolted around, and back into a light I've been seeing since I 'fell'. In a burst of light, I was conscious, looking around a dimly lit hospital room. I was alive? I was alive! Oh my god! I saw my sister and my dad standing over me, both looked like they were exhausted.

"Why are you guys so tired?" I asked. My voice sounded weird. Like it hadn't been used in a very long time. "Wait, how long have I been out?" I ask.

They both glared at me, then Amy answered. "We revived you! God, do you have any idea how hard that is? Good thing dad was here; otherwise you'd still be dead!" She said angrily. I looked at her, shocked.

"I died? I didn't think…I thought I was just blacking out or something…" I say weakly. What did they think, that I planned all this? Uh, no! Not even close!

"Yes, you died." My dad said shortly. I just closed my eyes, and asked my next question carefully.

"How are my babies and David?"

"They're all fine. David's watching them right now. They're in isolettes right now and aren't stable enough to do anything on their own. Meaning you can't see them yet, unless you see them through the glass window of the NICU, like David is, and you can't touch them until they tell you you can." Amy answers.

I sigh. "I want to see them. I don't care if I have to see them through a sheet of glass, I have to…" Amy sighed, and looked at my dad. He picked me up, disconnecting the machines I didn't need. He didn't put me down, though. He held me there for a minute, gazing into my eyes. Then he hugged me tightly to his chest. I wrapped my arms around him, too. Him hugging me made me feel so...happy, and warm and safe. It made me feel like I actually had a dad, unlike before my babies were born. I still had to name them…

My dad put me down in a wheelchair, and started wheeling me to the NICU. When we got there, the first thing I saw was David leaning against the window, watching. I told my dad that I could take if from there and he let me go. I wheeled over to David, who turned when he heard the wheelchair approaching. His eyes widened when he saw me.

"You're alive?" He asked. I nodded, with a short smile. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me deeply. I kissed him back with just as much enthusiasm. When I needed to breathe, I pulled away, and he continued to kiss me all over my face and down my neck to my collar bone, and then back up.

"Don't you _ever_ do that to me again! You had me scared out of my mind!" He says as he kisses me. I sigh.

"I won't. It wasn't like I meant to, you know. I just wanted to help them…" I say.

"I know, love, but you didn't have to give them _all_ of you. God, when your heart stopped…it was the worst lack of sound I've heard in my entire existence…I love you so much…" He says

"I love you, too…how are they doing?" I ask him.

"They're getting slightly better, but not stable yet." He answers

"I hope I can hold them, soon…I really want to hold them…" I say longingly.

"I know, so do I, but we have to figure out names first." He says.

"I've already got names, though…Melanie and Arianna."

"Okay, then all we have to do is put that on their birth certificates, and wait…" He explains.

After a month of waiting longing by the NICU window, and after both had both bad days, good days, scary days, and happy days, they were finally stable enough to be held. They were off their ventilators, so the doctor's finally told us we could hold them. I had never felt happier than at that moment. I could hold my babies!

They led us in the NICU, and I headed right over to my babies. My breath caught in my throat. _My babies_. They were the most beautiful things I'd seen in my entire life! I instinctively reached out to one of them at a time, picked them up, and held them tightly against my chest. Tears welled up in my eyes as I sat down in a rocking chair in between their isolettes. They were tears of joy this time, not of sadness and worry and fear. I looked into the faces of my babies, and couldn't help but cry. David came over and stood behind me, smiling at me and our babies. I looked up at him, and he bent down so I could kiss him. I was too happy, I didn't think I'd ever been that happy before. I told him he could hold one of them or both of them in my mind and he took one. He held her timidly, making sure she didn't get hurt. His smile grew as he looked into her face. Neither one of them opened their eyes that often yet. I knew exactly which one would get what name when I saw them. The one David was holding, the one that seemed spunkier and more outgoing, would be Arianna, and the one I was holding, the more content one, was Melanie. The nurse pulled up a rocking chair for David, and we both sat, side by side, with our babies. We were a family now, and that's all I'd ever really wanted.

**Epilogue:**

Two months later, we brought our babies home. They adapted to home life right away. In the two months that the babies were still in the hospital, David and I got remarried. It was a short ceremony, where I wore my first wedding dress, and now we were officially married. We now had our own house, about ten minutes away from Amy's house. It was slightly bigger than Amy's. The girls slept in their own room, which was right next door to ours, though I slept in there with them most days. I had a day job working as a waitress, though we were doing okay financially right now. Amy and my dad came over and visited whenever they could. Amy was their godmother, and their aunt, of course. She liked playing with them. Especially Arianna, who played a lot more than Melanie. Melanie was my cuddler, that was for sure.. My dad loved holding them, and sitting and watching TV with them. It was so fascinating to me when they would just sit with him and watch TV. I was so surprised that he had taken to them, when he didn't like the idea of them at first. We all loved them very much. They were my little angels, and I wouldn't give them up for anything in the world.

**A/N It's finally done! It was a little shorter than I had planned, but I just didn't want to make it too long! I hope you liked it Please review! The sequel, Immortal Light, will probably make its first appearance in late July or early August. Then, after i'm done with Immortal Light, or during when I'm writing Immortal Light, i'll probably start on the other one... and stuff. Again, that's not for a while, since i'll be gone all this week through the whole month until the last week of July, so yeah. Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**To anyone who happens to notice, I updated this story a little...well, I didn't necessarily update it, more less I fixed it up a bit, so there shouldn't be as many typos or grammatical errors as before...I re read it and was shocked at how badly i'd typed it, so I redid it! Another FYI, Immortal Light (the sequel) is up, and has been for a while, though I haven't updated it very much yet...and my other story, Upon the Horizon, is up, too. I hope some of you check them both out and see what you think, but I know you all have lives and better things to do, so I won't demand you do so! Sorry to make this seem like an added on chapter or something, while it's not, but I thought it was a little important to post in there, just in case.**_

_**~EVWTForever**_


End file.
